Seasons
by Double
Summary: [Complete] What is love? It is a plant that grows, that endures all the seasons, until it blooms. KuramaXHiei, yaoi
1. Winter::: November

My new story is finally here. Well, not finally. I didn't make you wait long, did I? In Seasons, the part describing the landscape may be a little boring to you, but I'm trying to reflect on someone's character, so try to understand what I am showing. Words in are all describing the landscape, and I keep them away from any storyline. Just plain describing the beauty of various seasons. I'm starting with winter, and end at autumn.  
This is basically a rather sweet story, cause I've had enough of angst stuff for a while. It's pretty fluffy, and Kurama may seem a bit out of character (or else they will never be sweet an fluffy). Tell me if you think so. This time, I'm writing from third person point of view.

Seasons Winter  
  
November:  
  
_ The world looked as if it was filmed in black and white: the trees stood bare without its canopy; the land lay barren, its usual green cover replaced by white patches of snow. Buildings near and far seemed like gray matchboxes, the unique variation between each of them was shadowed by the white that rested on them.  
  
No one attempted to light up his or her house, as it would be even more glaring to the eye than it already was. Some occasional rays from dimly lit light bulbs were marred, when the wind brought huge amounts of snow swirling around them. No creature was seen outside. The land was now dominated by the weather.  
  
The snow represented a layer of stillness that tried to cover every inch of area it saw.   
_  
He opened the window and let the chilly winter air rush in at full force. He didn't mind the cold.  
  
_ Every dead leaf on the sidewalk was either buried in snow or coated with frost, which gave an illusion that the leaves were more of a piece of art than some lifeless beings ready to rot. The winter is cold; the winter is beautiful. It masked the ugliness of the world under its frozen façade, but most people felt that it was a disaster rather than bliss. They didn't understand.   
_  
He leaned out of the window, longing the wind to sweep his heart away, mixing it with the snowflakes, the icy currents, the whole winter even, and ultimately become one. Such was his wish.  
  
_ If you stay quiet enough, and listen close enough, you would hear the song of the snow. Raindrops frozen in time, thus their mass lighter, gently hitting the surface of the wall and the windowpane. It was not loud and forceful like the rain. Just light taps, one overlapping another, never seeming to end. Such was the sound that created ripples in you.   
_  
The snow reminded him of someone. No, not remind. How can something remind you of a person, when that person never left your mind before? The snow just made the longings he usually suppressed hit him full force that day. The winter was too much like Hiei.  
  
_ The winter had come. _  
  
Yes, the winter had come, Kurama thought, and maybe Hiei would too? No, that was very unlikely. But there was no harm in hoping, right? Nah, he had been hoping everyday since Hiei's last visit here, which was six months ago. Probably running errands for Mukuro. They must be on better terms now, since he gave her that gift . . . A twinge of jealousy ran through his heart. Not that it was some new feelings for him. He was too used to it to even stop it. There was no point, anyway. It would return in another ten seconds.  
  
Although he was displeased with the purpose of Hiei's last visit, he still couldn't help but recall that scene. There wasn't much he could wish for from that ice demon.  
  
"Hiei, how did you get hurt?" He asked as Hiei slipped in silently through his window with a huge gash across his stomach. He wasn't completely worried. He knew that a demon's self-healing ability is strong. The fact that he chose to come to him certainly made Kurama feel more comforting.  
  
"If she had used this much power in the tournament, she could have won for sure."  
  
"It's caused by Mukuro?" He felt his heart sank a little. Of course Mukuro. Who else could have done it? He knew the jealousy was coming back. "You had a lover's quarrel?" he remarked dryly.  
  
"She tried to kill me!" Well, Kurama thought, that was certainly pleasant to know. "Kurama, I want to borrow something from you," Hiei continued, "a type of plant that can fuse itself with the person whom it recognizes as its master, thus ensuring him the ability to heal any wounds."  
  
"I can prepare the plant for you right away, but what do you want it for?"  
  
"Nothing." Did he expect me to believe that? I think not, Kurama mused to himself.  
  
"Well, then I have to call Mukuro to report to her that her subordinate is running around with an extremely dangerous flower, and tell her to be on the look out for 'weird accidents' involving plants." He did his best to look serious, all the while staring back at Hiei as the death glare intensified. He had grown immune to it by now. Actually, to Kurama, it was quite amusing to see Hiei pissed off.  
  
"Kurama, it does you no good if you know it," Hiei said finally, defeated.  
  
"But it does me no harm if I know, right?" he stood up and went over to the closet and dug out a shirt, threw it to Hiei, and settled back again, meeting a renewed glare with his usual sweet smile.  
  
"Now what is it this time?"  
  
"You don't expect me to let you run around the city half-naked, do you?"  
  
"You know I won't wear this," he said and tossed the shirt back to Kurama.  
  
"Then you can either leave here with the flower and wearing the shirt, or leaving here with nothing at all." More furious glares, and after a while, they became a sign of frustration. An intriguing process for Kurama to watch. "Oh, and you haven't told me the reason you want the plant," he added just to spite Hiei more.  
  
"Fine. Remind me next time to never ask you for a favour," he growled.  
  
"You can't help it, and you own me a big one this time. Remind me to let you pay me back."  
  
"Mukuro's father used to abuse her since the day she was born, and she still can't get over that emotional barrier now, but somehow she can't bear to have revenge."  
  
"So you are going to use the that to capture that man and give it to Mukuro? A surprise gift, huh? How nice of you," he gave another sugary smile, which he himself was even disgusted with, but it irritated Hiei more, so it was worth it. Too bad the demon wanted to give Mukuro a present. Kurama knew he was pushing Hiei towards the limit, and he was getting more jealous and bitter by the second, but who cares? The most he could get was a katana wound.  
  
"Now can you give me the plant?"  
  
"Sure!" He jumped up and dumped the shirt over Hiei's head, then fumbled through his collection of seeds until he found what he wanted. "Do you want me to make the flowers into a bouquet? That would please a woman more," he suggested as he grew the plant. He though of overgrowing the plant and make it swallow Hiei up, but gave up the idea. First, he would just end up with some burnt ashes. Second, it was Mukuro who deserved this.  
  
"Hn. I don't care. As long as it works."  
  
"But if you present it properly, she will be more pleased and maybe even give you a vacation. Believe me, you really need to loosen up." He handed him the flowers after he had done decorating them.  
  
Grabbing the plant, Hiei muttered, "I don't need a vacation," and hopped onto the windowsill.  
  
"Don't forget to visit me when you get your holidays!" Kurama shouted as a black shadow merged into the night.  
  
That memory did not make Kurama feel any better, or ease any of his longings towards Hiei. If left him feeling extremely embarrassed. Looking back, he realized how childish and whiny (even though he hated to admit it) he had been. All the miracles of jealousy.  
  
"Oh, if I keep on like this, I'm going to go crazy," he said to himself as he leaned his throbbing head against the cool windowpane. Winter was good. At least it provided him with a handy ice bag.  
  
"You going crazy? That is hardly a nice thing to see," a deep voice came from the back of his room. Spinning around so fast that it almost made him dizzy, he watched as a familiar figure emerge from the darkness.  
  
"Hiei, when did you get here?" He managed to stabilize his voice, but was still fighting to keep a blush from his face. It was not good to let Hiei catch him like that. Definitely not good. How he wished he were outside, buried in the snow right now. At least he would be too cold to blush, and that would explain the shaking.  
  
"When you were trying to count how many snowflakes there are in the sky, Kruama. Honestly, your alertness is dropping way too much. You could have been killed easily if you were in Makai," he said and smirked.  
  
"Umm . . .So, why are you here?" he tried changing the topic and not make himself look more foolish.  
  
"To do as you told me to. Mukuro forced me to take a leave, so I'm here." Somehow he had a rather smug expression on his face. "Why did you want me to visit you?"  
  
"For no reason! Isn't it normal to visit a friend?" He replied meekly. Truth was, he didn't even know why he said that. Perhaps wanting to grab that chance to annoy Hiei more; perhaps a subconscious feeling made him say that, since he wanted to see Hiei again. Both weren't a very good answer to give. By saying that, it would just be like writing, "I like you" all over your face, and as distraught as Kurama was, he still had some self- control.  
  
"Don't lie. People like you won't say something without a purpose," Hiei replied coldly.  
  
Now what? Think, Kurama, think, he yelled to himself. "Umm . . . I want you to do me a favour in return of that plant." Ok, now he just had to think of something for Hiei to do. Simple, right?  
  
"Name it." He stared right into Kurama's eyes, daring him. Now Kurama knew what it must feel like to be a trapped animal. But then, maybe if he could still come up with an appropriate excuse, he would turn the tables.  
  
"My mother, stepfather and stepbrother are going on a hiking tip next month, and I really don't want to go. So I'll use you as an excuse, and say that I already have plans. Of course, you have to go with me to somewhere," he said with a sly glint in his eyes.  
  
"You can come on December 24th, first ting in the morning," Kurama added, and small pieces of what he should do was quickly putting themselves together, coming up with a rather reasonable plan . . .  
  
"Fine." And with that, Hiei brushed past him and leaped out of the window, disturbing the current of the wind, and brought a few snowflakes swirling onto Kurama's face.  
  
_ The snow was slowly ebbing away._   
  
He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, and his heart almost jumped out of him. It was scary, but beneath the nervous impulse, he found that he was somewhat delighted. Hiei still remembered what he told him; Hiei still remembered him. Looks like he was not in that desperate stare he though he was in.  
  
_ The snow finally gave up, know that it could not cover up everything. Some of the last snowflakes waltzed down. At least it would take some time to melt the thick layer on the ground.   
_  
Kurama didn't know what to think. Could this be called a date? Maybe, maybe not. He didn't know.  
  
_The cold wind kept blowing, trying some desperate efforts to keep people inside, preserving what the snow had built up. But before long, people would still come out and destroy the beauty of the stillness. They didn't understand. After a while, children rushed out, building snowmen or snow fighting. They stepped on the snow, and soon, it became muddy, and people would sweep it way like dirt. They didn't know what the snow was trying to hide.   
_  
He did know that he would be looking forward to that day, when Hiei would come again.  
_  
The snow was gone, but would come again._


	2. Winter::: December

Sorry for not updating so long. I promise the next chapter will be up next week. Thanks for all your support for this story, although I would like more reviews glares. Or else don't blame me for not updating. The chapter names will be according to months, so if that month is your birthday, tell me.

Seasons Winter

December

            _People never notice the snow unless when they want to make use of it. Everyone was like that. They prayed for snow on Christmas day, but treated it like dust on other occasions. The snow was like that too. It fell when it wanted to, when it found the need to, acting all to its own wishes and completely ignoring the expectations other people gave it. What right did human have in controlling it, anyway? The snow was free._

            _At the bottom of a mountain, the now raging snowstorm promptly covered the ground with a soft layer of white icing, so fragile that it would disappear once the sun came out. Slowly winding the way up the mountain, more patches of white appeared, as the decreasing temperature ensured its survival at this height. At the very peak, it was covered with alabaster permafrost.  _

            They raced their way up the mountain, their steps so light that they barely left prints in the snow.

            _Permafrost, is it really permanent? The snow certainly hoped it was, as it cast thicker and thicker layers, afraid what's permanent might vanish, afraid that what it was hiding would be shown. It did not want that to happen. _

            They were surrounded by a mad flurry of snowflakes. Finally, Kurama decided that he had enough of the speed and slowed down to a walk. This was where (after a great deal of fluster) he chose to bring Hiei. It was cold and snowy up here, and he hoped that this would remind Hiei of his birthplace; hoped that Hiei would disclose more of himself to Kurama. Now he wished that Hiei had better do that soon, because he was sure he would soon freeze up.

            _Or did it? _

            Kurama hugged his coat closer to himself, careful to not let his weakness show, and glanced at Hiei, who seemed totally oblivious to the below-freezing temperature. Not surprising, but somehow, it annoyed Kurama now.

            "Hiei, are you cold?" he asked tentatively, but immediately realized his stupidity. How could a fire demon ever feel cold? He felt like bashing his head against the wall. Except that there was no wall on the spot.

            "It seems that you are," he said and continued walking. "When had I become so transparent?!" Kurama cursed under his breath. That's when he found his eyes covered by some cloth. He removed it quickly, and found, to his surprise, it was Hiei's scarf. He couldn't have dropped it, which means . . .

            "Just put it no, fox. It only makes me hot, anyway." He watched as Hiei went ahead, too shocked to move, and as the wind stirred more snowflakes onto his face, somehow he didn't feel cold anymore. But he wound the scarf around his neck anyway. It still had some of Hiei's temperature, which was warm enough to make Kurama blush.

            He still stood there, eyes following Hiei as he moved further and further. With a deep frown, he shook his head hard, waking from the trance. "When have you become so sensitive that a scarf can make you lose yourself for such a long time," Kurama reprimanded himself, "but then, this is the first time he shows me such concern . . ." His eyes turned dreamy, and realized with a start that Hiei was already a black dot far away.

            He quickly started jogging, but realized, when he got within two meters to Hiei, that he was still unnoticed by the fire demon. Such a good chance was hard to come by . . . Kurama dipped his hand into the snow.

            THUD! The snowball hit Hiei square on the back of his head. He blinked at the sudden cold sensation dripping down the back of his neck and down his spine, giving him a chill. He turned, and saw Kurama, who was acting nonchalant by pretending to study the evergreen, with snow still clinging to his gloves.

            "Well, two can play this game, Kurama," Hiei thought.

            "Kurama," he called, and the fox turned, giving him a sunny smile. "What is it, Hiei – THUD! He watched, amused, as Kurama shivered and shook his head violently to get the snow out of his eyes and hair.

            "Why did you do that?!" He accused, with a bit of false admonishment, a small put forming on his lips.

            One hit him on the forehead, and another on his right shoulder, it wasn't that painful, and he recovered fairly quickly, only to find Kurama already out of sight. "Nice trick, fox," he thought, "but you've underestimated me." With that, he pulled away the cloth blocking his jagan, and at once, he found his attacker hiding behind a certain tree.

            With a sudden burst of speed, he leaped and landed on the branch of a tree and rested a millisecond, before leaping again. He could sense that Kurama was distracted and confused, so with one last jump, he landed lightly on the tree where the fox was directly hiding under, he stamped down hard on the branch, and a huge clump of snow fell, burying Kurama under it. He could hear a muffled cry of shock, and it was only minutes later where a rather disgruntled looking red head emerged, wet and trembling all over.

            "Still want to play, Kurama?" Hiei said and grinned triumphantly.

            "Oh, of course!" he replied off-handedly, once he got his teeth to stop chattering so much. "It's hardly usual that you want to 'play' with me, so of course I won't be the one to stop this. Enjoying yourself?" as soon as he said that, he scooped up a ball of snow and aimed it as Hiei. He didn't even pause to see the results before turning and ran the moment the snow left his hand, but judging from the lack of noise, it messed. Too bad.

            He heard the sound of something traveling towards himself, and without stopping, dodged slightly to the left. The snowball flew past him, barely centimeters from his face.

            "You forget that I'm not a person who enjoys himself," Hiei said, and Kurama found his running just as fast a few meters away. "I'm merely paying back the respect. I keep my emotions to the minimum." With that, Kurama found a series of snowballs flying in his direction. He dodged and decked, but THUD! He didn't escape the last one.

            "Is that so? Then what's your point of explaining? Afraid that I might misunderstood?" Kurama retorted, arching an eyebrow, and without missing a beat, returned five of his own snowballs. THUD! THUD!

            "You're going to pay for that!" Hiei shouted threateningly, but any effect it would have was covered by a fit of giggles, as Kurama saw some not yet melted snow stuck in his hair and a very stubborn clump that absolutely refused to leave his nose.

            "Make me!" Kurama yelled back in glee, all the time increasing his speed. He could sense Hiei coming towards him, and was rapidly catching up, when CRUNCH! What could be the cause of that noise? He turned and saw (to his shock or amusement) that Hiei had sunk waist deep into the thick carpet of snow, and was making futile attempts to free himself.

            He walked back and kneeled down directly in front of Hiei, observing the frustrated and a little embarrassed look on his face. He should have brought a camera.

            "Need a little help?" Kurama asked sweetly and innocently, as if it was most common to see a class A demon stuck in the snow and unable to get himself out. Hiei shot him a glare, and with a low growl, tried some other methods to get out, only to sink deeper. There was nothing he could exert his force on. Why was there so much snow anyway?!

            Kurama stretched out his hand. "Now you owe me twice," he smiled mischievously, as ideas started popping into his mind as to how to make Hiei pay. The latter eyed the hand suspiciously, but took it in defeat. With a hard tug, Hiei was out, but the momentum caused him to pitch forward and bump into Kurama's chest.

            Kurama could feel his temperature taking a great surge, and would not be surprised if his faced blended in with the colour of his hair. It wasn't a bad feeling though, but would have been better if Hiei hadn't jumped away so fast. He quickly turned around to hide his embarrassment. "So . . .um . . . Hiei, do you admit defeat?" he stuttered out. Just great.

            THUD! Kurama blinked in daze. "That was my way of saying thanks," Hiei said smugly behind him. Immediately, Kurama started running again. THUD! THUD! Dozens of snowball came for him. THUD!

            "Hey! That's hardly fair! I wasn't— The nest second, he found himself pinned into the snow with Hiei on top of him, hands on either side of his face. He suddenly found it hard to breathe.

            "That's not my fault. I told you before that your alertness is dropping way too much," Hiei said with a smirk, watching the panting and flushed face below him. Emerald eyes sparking, crimson strands of hair spread out elegantly, bringing out the smooth complexion even more. Lips quivering, chest heaving fairly rapidly, as puffs of white vapour condensed from his warm breath. Hiei found himself entranced anew.

            His body moved as if it had a mind of its own, and his hand slowly came to rest upon Kurama's cheek. It was warm, just like Kurama always was. He had absolutely no control now.

            Kurama stared into the ruby irises, almost drowning in them, when he felt something cool brush against his face. It took him a while to realize that it was Hiei's hand. He leaned into the comforting feeling, as fingers began stroking his cheek in circles, somehow relaxing and sending him thrill the same time.

            The new sensations totally overwhelmed Hiei. It was something he never felt before. He could feel the silky smoothness of skin under his fingertips; could see as Kurama gave a small sign of content and half closed his eyes. His thumb ran over the luscious lower lip. Those lips were slightly parted, as if inviting him. A new rush of emotions surged through him, and he couldn't really think now. He dipped his head down.

            The snow had stopped a while ago. People were too busy to notice.

            Kurama totally gave in to the comfortable feeling, closing his eyes, when he felt a pressure on his lips. He froze. Was Hiei . . .kissing him? He peeked and the reality sent his mind reeling. This was definitely something he did not expect, but dreamed of. This was just so . . . unreal . . .

            The sun peeked out form behind the clouds, lighting up half the mountain, its golden rays winding into the branches of the pines, giving everything, especially the pure snow, a heavenly glow. But still, half of the mountain was in shadows, seeming gloomy and dark. Feeling bad, the clouds moved from obscuring the sun.

            As soon as Kurama began to respond by opening his mouth a little, Hiei seemed to snap back to reality, and found with total shock and great embarrassment, what he was doing. He quickly pulled back and stole a glance at Kurama, who seemed . . .happy and disappointed? He jumped up and ran away, faster than he ever moved.

            The sunlight was like hands, slowly reaching forward to reveal the shadows, embracing the whole mountain in gold. But he snow stay unmelted. Although the sun was warm, the temperature was still below freezing.

            Grinning to himself, Kurama muttered, "Now I'm really behaving like a lovesick teenager. I hope that Hiei will come back for the scarf. Better if he come for something else . . ." he blushed deep crimson, and snuffed that idea away.

            Just wait. Someday the snow will definitely be melted.


	3. Winter::: January

This is the last chapter for winter, and next chapter will be spring. I actually change colour of the font while I type every season, too bad ff.net can't show it. There is only one complaint: not enough reviews! If you don't give more, I would discontinue the story. (this is not a threat)

Seasons Winter

January

_            The climate was slowly warming up. The snow would not be dominating much longer. At night, the white on the ground was reflected into the sky, making the normally cobalt sky light up to a slight pinkish colour, which the stars and moon couldn't even out shine. The snow decided to put on one last show._

_            Flurries of snow came showering down, along with the mild cool breeze. Some lucky ones got onto roofs or treetops, able to remain a little longer before they perish; others landed in muddy soil or murky puddles. The snowflakes danced as they descended down to Earth. It was their last flight, able to float freely in the air. They must all settle down someday. The peaceful Earth awaited them, and there was a special spot for each of the snowflake. Each one of them was unique. _

            He stretched out his arm to the outside world, feeling the time stimulation each snowflake brought onto his hand. The coolness felt right. It balanced with the burning inferno inside him. Fire raging with frustration, anxiety, fear, jealousy . . .

            _The snow kept coming, greater and greater in intensity. All you could see was a mass of white swirling in front of you. It seemed as if it would never stop. Nobody was outside. Nobody, except one, a black shadow that fleeted through the snow, as if he was one of them, yet the black he wore was so opposite. Where was he going? Was the snow pushing him along, or was the snow chasing after him? _

            He was frustrated, that after so long (well, actually just two weeks, but waiting could make a day seem like a year) Hiei still hadn't come to visit him. Anxious, that whether Hiei would ever come? After what happened . . .Could Hiei be mad at him for throwing snowballs? That seemed ridiculous, but not impossible. And the kiss . . . Could Hiei have been too tired and thought of him as someone else, and when he realized, became so disgusted that he won't even come back? That led to fear. But whom could Hiei have seen him as? Mukuro? Jealousy ran through him.

            Emotions which he normally hid well now came toppling down and became all mixed up with one another, each vying to dominate, fighting among themselves. It made Kurama feel sick.

            _The shadow finally stopped. The snow fell around him like translucent drapes, half hiding him, holding him back. _

            He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't sense anything, until ---

            "Kurama, how long are you planning to let me wait? Move out of the way, I need to go in through the window!" Hiei said rather sarcastically. Kurama was startled, he looked up, flushed bright red and quickly stepped aside. All of his previous thoughts were swept clean, as the loud pounding of his heart overtook them all. Hiei was already in front of him.

            He suddenly found the table extremely interesting. Silence, awkward silence filled the room, pressurizing him. Hwy didn't Hiei just say something?! Why couldn't he find something to say?! His mind was totally frozen.

            After what seemed like an eon, Hiei finally spoke. "Um . . . about last time . . . I'm sorry."

            Did he hear that right? Hiei actually apologized? Kurama blinked, twice, before responding, "You don't have to say sorry, the snowballs didn't hurt one bit." It wasn't that Kurama didn't understand what he meant, just that: first, he wanted to make Hiei less embarrassed; second, to see the agitated look on his face, as if wanting to say something but was totally blocked back by Kurama's previous reply; and third, he did't want the apology. Did Hiei feel that sorry for kissing him?

            "It's not that, fox. I mean . . ." Kurama blinked, again. Did he just catch a faint blush? Wow, Hiei was full of surprises that day. Why not make it . . .better?

            "I know what you mean," Kurama walked over and placed his hands on Hiei's shoulders before continuing, "It didn't hurt at all, really. I don't mind." he smiled cryptically, "In fact, I have to find some time to get back at you." He saw Hiei realize the double meaning in his words, and was delighted to see that blush again.

            Hiei backed away, struggling out of the hands that bound him, and said, "I mean it, Kurama. Stop fooling around."

            "Fine! Do you regret that much that you kissed me?!" He burst out, and even he himself was shocked, but there was no stopping now. "If you really are so sorry, then hurry back to Makai and save these apologies for Mukuro!"

            Now it was Hiei turn to blink. "Mukuro? Why her? I don't have to go back. My holiday last for a year."

            "Don't you like her? Didn't you thought to me as her that time? I mean . . . you gave her that gift too."

            Hiei just stared at him with a mocking expression, which was slowly making him uncomfortable. "I'm . . . wrong?" he asked meekly. "'I thought that you would be smarter than this, fox. If I didn't give her the gift, I would end up getting killed by her sooner or later, so do you think I would like someone who may blast my heard off any second?"

            Kurama took some to time to register what that meant. He said that he didn't like her, which means he didn't kiss Kurama because he saw the wrong things, which led to . . . Could he really think that way?

            "Here, catch!" he broke out of his thoughts in time to see a seed lying towards him. He caught it swiftly, and saw that it was lightly pinkish, and so totally round that seemed unnatural. It seemed to glow, and would have easily be mistaken for a pearl if not for Kurama's vast knowledge about plants. But even so, he could not figure out what seed it was.

            "What is this, Hiei? Where did you get it?"

            "Someone gave it to me," he mumbled, lowering his head. Somehow, he seemed like he was lying. "It's my token of apology," his voice sank even lower, and so did his head. "You can throw it if you want."

            Kurama fought the urge to suddenly go up and give him a hug. "You seem to prefer giving people plants as gifts, huh? I don't even know what plant this is. Guess there's only one way to find out." He put on a coat and prepared to leave his room, when Hiei said, "Wont it be faster through the window?"

            He considered fore a moment. It would be sort of hard to explain to his mother about his "friend" whom she saw coming out of his room without seeing him go in. Also, how would he phrase his relationship with Hiei? Now that there was a new twist, which he still wasn't sure where it would head. He grabbed Hiei's hand and jumped out of the window.

            Surprisingly, Hiei didn't struggle out of his grasp after they landed, so he kept his hold and led him into the backyard. All the roses he had planted were only dry branches now, half covered by the new snow, which was still gathering. He would make sure to let them bloom once the spring arrives. He found a spot where he still had not planted anything, and that was when he found that he forgot to bring a spade to dig a hole. Hiei could sure make him ignore many things.

            "Here," Hiei said as he handed Kurama a spade he brought along.

            "Your sure come prepared, don't you?" he teased as he accepted the spade and started digging.

            "No, its' just that you are too easy to predict." He countered smoothly with a smirk. "Hey! What was that supposed to mean?!" Kurama demanded with a small pout, which looked a bit too cute, not that Hiei was complaining.

            "Sometimes I do wonder if you really are the infamous youko Kurama," Hiei mused quietly, not quiet enough, though. "Sometimes I wonder too if you are that legendary Forbidden Child."

            "Why?" Hiei asked and raised an eyebrow. "The same reason as to why you think of me to be unlike youko Kurama," he smiled sweetly, lifting his head up to see the exasperated expression on Hiei's face. Not really on his face, it was more like the sparkle in his eyes. If others had seen his expression, Kurama doubt they could spot any difference.

            "Looks like we are even, then." He watched as Kurama carefully placed the seed in the hole he dug.

            "Oh, you just found that out?" Kurama exclaimed in mock astonishment. Hiei sighed inwardly, he should have known he could never win over Kurama in teasing and annoying other people. Kurama always made him frustrated, but he could never bring himself to be really mad. "There! All done!" Kurama patted the soil affectionately, she seed now totally underground. "Let's see what it is!" a stream of energy poured out from the fox. Minutes passed, but nothing happened.

            "Forget it, Kurama. This plant doesn't open this way. You can pump energy into it forever and nothing will happen."

            "Since when do you know more about plants than I do? Well then, let's hear what the expert suggests." Frustration welled up in him again, but totally evaporated once he saw that sunny and all-too-friendly smile.

            "Just leave it there to grow. The person who gave me the see told me this."

            "But to grow, it must obtain energy from something, and I don't think the soil and sunlight works for it," Kurama said, and noticed Hiei lowering his head again. "I don't know, just wait and see," Hiei mumbled, and Kurama made a mental not to himself that Hiei was a really bad liar. And a cute one too.

            "Come on, let's get back," Kurama said and took hold of Hiei's hand again. The blush returned, faint as it was, but something else caught his eyes also. A flash of green on the ground. He turned, and saw in the place where he had just planted the see, grew a fresh green sprout. It was only a weak and small sprout, but seemed so innocent, and its full emerald leaves gave the impression that it was happy. Kurama could sense the joy radiating from the plant. Suddenly, he realized what was the energy source for the seed . . .

            He cast a furtive glance at Hiei, only to see the fire demon lowering his head yet again.

            _The show had reached its climax. Snowflakes falling and gathering together in the sky to create thin sheets of snow that fell like feathers, gently brushing against everything before landing. It seemed like heaven. _

            The moment froze, and everything stopped in this tracks except for the feathers that flew form the sky. They just stood there, caught in each other's eyes, unable to move away. Everything around them was covered in the fluffy, freshly fallen snow. In other words, nothing seemed to exist except for the two of them and the snow.

_            It was time for the show to end. Snowflakes fell apart, melted in the warmer winter air, and fell as tiny droplets of rain. The rain was not nearly as artistic as the snow, but nothing could last forever. As much as the snow hates to let go, it must. As the drizzle got bigger, almost all traces of the spectacular show moments ago were washed away. It was time for the rain to domain, marking the end of the winter. _

            Nobody took notice of the time. Then suddenly, they found themselves to be totally drenched. "It's raining . . ." Kurama said listlessly, breaking their connection and stared into the sky, now a shade of gray.

            _The rain washed away everything, every dirt on the road, every dust in the air, leaving everything fresh and clean, giving everything a new start. Sweeping away the snow and mud, it revealed several new spouts, new lives that started once the snow ended. The rain continued falling . . .cleaning . . . draining away . . . _

            "Come, let's go back before we get any wetter, if that's possible." Kurama said and held out his hand. Hiei took it, and this time, they went into the house through the front door, ready to face the things that lay behind it.

            _After the dirt had tainted the rainwater, it flows into the drain. The rain never seemed as pretty as the snow, and it never wanted to be. Being pretty meant that it had to stay pure, unable to touch anything. Bu the snow is the rain, and vice versa, so why did it have two forms?_

_            The plants go their first drink of water from the rain, letting the rain run across them, washing off any mud that was the painful reminder of their days without sunlight, struggling in the darkness, not even knowing where they will end up. The snow buried them; the rain purified them. What more would they have to endure? _

            They didn't notice, but he seed they just planted had just grown a few centimeters taller.

            _They had to endure all four seasons. _


	4. Spring::: February

Thanks for all the reviews, so now I'm not going to discontinue the story. But that doesn't mean you could stop giving reviews. Thanks. The spring section of this story is finally starting. (about making the chocolate, that's totally made up. I've never made desert.)

Seasons Spring

February

            _The dry and empty branches a few weeks ago had become full of life, its branches now covered with fresh green buds of sakura, waiting for the right time to come when it would open. The smell of spring, of newly grown grass and freshly budded flowers wafted in the warm breeze. The wind then intertwined the scent into everyone's heart. _

_            It was still too early for the flowers to bloom. Everywhere was green, different shades and variations, lying on top of each other. Normally it was red that represented love, but why did Valentine's Day fall on such a green season? Did it mean that the love people think they have in them were only weak and immature as the tender green, or that love still had a long way to go? Anyway, no body seemed to notice, and continued wallowing in what they supposed was love. _

            He walked through the school, hoping form some peace and quiet, but unfortunately, that was quiet impossible. Why? Today the February 14th, so everywhere he went, it aroused a commotion of girls squeaking. He could feel the smile he usually kept pasted on his face start to crack and fall off.

            _Another wash of the gentle wind brought along the faint scent of roses. It wasn't the time for roses to bloom, but somehow roses seemed to be blooming everywhere in the world if you cared enough to look. It was a nice and sweet change from the vast stretch of green that you see. The red flower always reminded people of whom they love. _

            Finally, he reached his locker, but one look at it gave him an incredible headache. Red and pink Valentine cards stuck out form every little gap possible, and the floor beside was flooded with pink confetti. Now he didn't want to get anywhere near his locker, but he had to get his books. And it was only the first period.

            Once he took off the lock, the door burst open and cards came piling down on him. He took a painful amount of time to stuff them back, and miraculously, wasn't late for class.

            _Love was in the air, but whether it was a good thing, no one could be sure. _

            By the end of school, Kurama was sure his head would burst soon. All the cards were in his bag, and the chocolates he received were sure to weigh more than an elephant when added together, and he had to carry them all back home. He just couldn't bear to disappoint them all. But at least they could make way to let him get out of the school! He gave a huge sign of frustration inwardly while he smiled and said tons of 'thank you' as the chocolates grew heavier and heavier.

            Just then, he spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara, and called out to them. As they approached, the girls slowly dispersed, afraid of the top gangsters in the whole neighbourhood. That was the only thing they were good for.

            "Wow! Kurama, you are so popular," Yusuke said as his eyes bugged out upon seeing the chocolates, "I only received one box form Keiko, and honestly, she doesn't cook that well. Maybe just chocolates."

            "Better than me, Urameshi. But I'm sure I would receive a box if Yukina-san knows what chocolates are and what they stand for," Kuwabara signed, trying to sound confident.

            "Don't get your hopes up high. Maybe you won't even live to the day she knows about those stuff," a cold voice came from a tree, and Kurama's eyes lit up. Hiei was in front of them the next second.

            "Here, Yusuke, Kuwabara, you can have as much chocolate as you want. I can't eat so much myself," Kurama quickly changed the topic as he saw that a fight was about to erupt. Luckily, the two teenagers took half of the chocolates and left. Too bad they didn't take all of them.

            "Hiei, can you come to my house for a while? I have something to give you." Ever since the day they planted the seed, Hiei had been visiting Kurama more often, sometimes through the window and sometimes through the door. His mother knew about this 'friend' (that's what they told her, and what that appeared on the surface) and welcomed him gladly.

            Hiei didn't reply, instead, he picked up the rest of the chocolates and headed towards Kurama's house.

            "What are in these boxes?" Hiei asked as he dumped his burden onto Kurama's bed.

            "Oh, they're just chocolates." Kurama explained, but catching the confused look in Hiei's eyes, he tried again, as if talking to a three year old. "It's something sweet that you can eat, and people give them on this particular day to show their admiration towards the receiver. You can try some. They taste rather good."

            Hiei eyed the boxes carefully, and after making sure they did not have a bomb attached, he tore open a box and stared at the chocolates for a while, before cautiously putting one in his mouth.

            Kurama observed, and he could see that Hiei was addicted to chocolates immediately. He had the same expression when he ate his first spoonful of ice cream. Looks like Hiei had a sweet tooth. Kurama giggled.

            "What are you laughing at, fox?" He shot his head up and glared at Kurama.

            "You seem to like chocolates. Go ahead and eat to your heart's content," he said, but Hiei was no longer paying attention to him, and was rather busy tearing open the next box. Kurama grinned and brought all the Valentine cards downstairs to his mother. She always liked to keep these things, saying that it was a pity to throw them.

            When he came up again, Hiei was already through with half the amount of chocolates. Because of the distractions, the fire demon failed to notice what Kurama brought up with him. The latter just sat there and followed Hiei's every move with his eyes. Sometimes, he's content just with watching. Sometimes not.

            He waited until Hiei finished all the chocolates, but from the tiny frown he had, Kurama knew that he still wasn't full, which in this case was good. He took out the delicately decorated box he kept hiding behind his back and waved it in front of Hiei's face. "You still want some more? You'll get fat, you know," he teased.

            Hiei glared at him, than snatched the box away. "You made this yourself?"

            "Yes, and you are my first guinea pig." Kurama tried hard to sound casual and keep his smile anon his face, when in fact, he could feel his stomach trying to tie a knot. His fingers twitched, wanting desperately to clutch onto something, but he suppressed them. It would show how nervous he was. He stole a glance at Hiei through the corner of his eyes, and saw him carefully pulling the red ribbons off. Kurama quickly reverted his gaze back to his hands.

            Hiei opened the box, and saw three neat rows of white chocolate lying in there. They were shaped like roses, not some vague shape, but really looked like a real one. Kurama could have easily passed them off as white roses. It seemed that each petal was made individually, and then combined together to form the flower, so each rose looked different.

            He almost couldn't bear to eat them, but that would be disrespectful. He gently plucked off one of the petals and put it into his mouth. The petal was thin enough, but once it was in his mouth, the chocolate melted immediately and there was even a filling in it. The taste of roses soon covered over all his senses, and even the unique aroma of the chocolate was overpowered. He opened his eyes slowly, once the fragrance had faded a little, and saw Kurama staring at him expectantly.

            "Did you try this yourself, fox?" Hiei asked while pretending to be a bit angry.

            Kurama shook his head sheepishly, and said, "No, I didn't dare to. I was afraid that . . .Dose it taste that bad? I'm really sorry, I'll --- Before he could finish, Hiei popped one of the petals into his mouth.

            "Just how much time did you spent on making this?" Hiei said exasperated, "You should have been doing other things, and not wasting so much time to make chocolates for me." Now Kurama understood, and smiled with relief.

            "Nah, it's worth it. Anyway, it wasn't so hard to make, and didn't take a long time at all."

            Hiei raise an eyebrow and stared at him. "You think I'll believe that?"

            "Really, it's simple. First, you collect lots of rose petals, then soak them into a jar full of sugar water, seal it, and leave it there for four weeks. After four weeks, you take all the petals out, and then pour the solution out to heat it, until it turns into caramel. If the rose taste is still not enough, add some rose essence. As for the chocolate . . ." Hiei stared wide eyes, as Kurama continued going on and on about how to make the chocolates.

            "Next time, remind me to change the definition for 'simple'." Hiei shook his head and ate another petal. The taste of roses overwhelmed him, and he flopped down onto the bed and closed him eyes to enjoy the flavour. Kurama's soft voice kept ringing in his ears, talking about nothing in particular, but it soothed him. It felt so nice . . .

            "Oi, Hiei, wake up! Or else I'll finish all the chocolates by myself!" Hiei painfully pried his eyes open and found himself staring right into to a pair of very bright emerald eyes.

            "Kurama, go to sleep. It's too early to wake up," he mumbled and buried his head into the pillow.

            "That means you don't want this?" he smelled the scent of roses, but when he opened his eyes, the chocolate was in Kurama's hand, who was across the room. He groaned and tried to lie down again, but the fragrance was like a hand, pulling him up. But he wanted to sleep so much . . .

            With a burst of speed, he leapt up and dived for the candy flower. He got what he wanted, and also something he didn't expect. The force of his leap sent him off balance and tumbling onto Kurama. They crashed onto the ground with Hiei on top. This gave him a sense of deja vu. Oh, yes, on the mountain . . .He vowed to himself to never lose control again, so instead, he closed his eyes and continued lying there, his head on Kurama's chest.

            The soft pounding of his heart and the even rise and fall of his chest all seemed like a lullaby. The smell of roses was still there, though he didn't know whether it came from Kurama or the chocolate. The drowsiness still hadn't left him, and he could feel himself being lulled into a slumber. It certainly was more comfortable than the bed.

            Why did Valentines' Day fall on such a green season? What did it really present?

            Kurama could feel Hiei relaxing, and knew he was falling back to sleep. Hiei was always on the alert, anywhere, anytime, and even around Yusuke and Kuwabara. In fact, Kurama had never seen Hiei sleeping in peace before, but now, it was already the second time he had fallen asleep in front of Kurama. It made him feel special.

            _Green represents love that's newly formed, that's refreshing but sometime sour. This kind of love is vulnerable, and like the new sprout, could easily treaded upon, but it just happens that this vulnerability, this innocence, is also the most beautiful and full of life. The fruit was still unripe, that's why people admire it, hope that it would grow up soon, but never attempt to touch it. It is still pure._

_            Valentine's Day falls on this green season to remind people of the purity in love they once had, that what sort of person they were. It was nice to know that you had once been naïve. _

            He gently wrapped his arms around the sleeping figure lying on top of him, closed his eyes to savor this rare chance.

            _As the sun slowly set, colours were also swept away with it. Who knows when we would wake up to find the fields covered with brilliant flowers, and no longer green? It sounded beautiful, but was it really was?_

_            The sun glided across the horizon, dyeing the clouds to a scarlet more bright than any rose ever seen. It was giving people a last glimpse of colours before the day ended. The green fields were now coated with a golden layer of sunshine. Why was that something is always most beautiful the moment before it disappears? _

            "Happy Valentine's Day, Hiei," Kurama whispered in the slowly darkening room. Hiei made a small noise, then buried himself deeper into the embrace. At least tonight they won't be lonely.

            _The green went away with the sun. Would it return tomorrow? _


	5. Spring::: March

My birthday has just passed on 28th May, and now I am 15!! I hope that age will make me write better stories. Since this chapter is in March, happy birthday, Darkangelwings.

Seasons Spring

March

            _The time everyone had anticipated had finally arrived. The sakura on every tree was blooming, causing the trees to because just a big wad of pink. The colour of sakura was everywhere, along the roads, around the houses, etc. Yet even when sakura was blooming all over the place, people still lifted their heads up to admire them, and not take them for granted. Maybe it was because the flowers would be gone after a few weeks._

_            A gentle gale blew across the land, separating some petals from the flower and gave them a flight in the air before putting them down on the ground. And that marks the end for those petals. Their beauty only lasted that few seconds. _

            He packed all the clothes he needed for the vacation into the bag. Hiei just sat there watching.

            _The ground was carpeted with pink petals, some clean and freshly fallen, while others were polluted by the soil, mud and humans. Although it seemed such a pity to tread on these, people had alternative. Yes, they did love the flower, but when they had to move on, and the petals were blocking the way, they would step on them without hesitation. It sounded cruel and pathetic. Did our love for things only go that far? _

            "Hiei, don't you have anything to bring with you?" Kurama asked. It was spring holiday, and his family had decided to go to a cottage owned by Kurama's stepfather's family for vacation. Hiei was invited, naturally, although he seemed reluctant to go. But Kurama knew better. "Oh, and you'd better put your katana away for a few days."

            "If I were to bring so much stuff with me every time I leave home (which I had been doing all my life) I don't think I would be here now. Honestly, when have you become so obsessed with material life?"

            "It's not obsession, it's just a necessity to be living in the human world. You talk exceedingly much to day."

            "Shut up, fox," Hiei mumbled and gave a glare. To Kurama, it was a sign of embarrassment.

            _People loved sakura. They really did, but it was not enough to make them sacrifice something of their own for the sakura. They only took; they didn't give. What kind of love was that? _

            Kurama sat in the car, watching the beautiful scenery flow by. Hiei wasn't with them. Apparently, he had been appalled by the speed of the car, and no matter how Kurama tried, he couldn't get Hiei to go with them by the vehicle.

            "Shuuichi, when is your friend going to arrive at the cottage?" Shiori asked.

            "Oh, don't worry. He'll get there before us, maybe even impatient from waiting," Kurama replied with a hint of laughter.

            The cottage was located in a rural area, and they were getting close to the destination. The sky seemed much more blue, and the clouds so free of pollution. But these all only provided a beautiful background compared to the vast expanse of sakura trees that stretched out on the endless fields. Pink on light blue, the colours of a pretty fantasy.

            Soon, they arrived. The cottage was fine, old and sturdy that brought you a sense of peace and safety. But what struck Kurama was a miniature lake nearby. It was not more than 25 meters in diameter, but the water in it sparkled like crystals, its surface occasionally disturbed by a few sakura petals that fell from the trees surrounding it. Kurama promised himself that he must find a chance to swim in it sometime. Maybe he could drag Hiei into the water . . .

            Kurama got to his allocated room, and found, to his expectation, that Hiei was already there, looking annoyed.

            "Hiei, did you see the lake?" Kurama gushed out as he started unpacking, "It's so wonderful! I think we should—

            "Don't think about it! I'm not going swimming." Hiei cut him out and glared.

            "Why?" he asked as a playful smirk slowly rose to his lips, "Are you afraid of water?" Hiei glared harder. "Well, in that case, I am definitely going. You can't stop me from swimming, and neither can you stop me from trying to make you swim. But be grateful that it's not today. I'm too tired right now." Kurama said and flopped down on the bed beside Hiei and gave him a quick hug before drifting off to dreamland. He felt Hiei lie down beside him.

            "Shuuichi! Breakfast is ready!" Shiori's voice pierced through the sleepy air of the morning, waking up the two occupants I the room. Kurama sat up groggily, but Hiei snuggled deeper into the pillow. Who would have known he's not a morning person? Kurama gave him a playful shove, but it was still the aroma of pancakes that woke him up.

            Breakfast was uneventful, except that the other Shuuichi shrank to the corner furthest away form Hiei, not even daring to look up. And that was the best Hiei could manage. He didn't even glare.

            After that, Kurama got a book and went out. He was beginning his plan. He settled down under one of the sakura trees by the lake, and he could sense that Hiei was watching him. He must not do anything "dangerous" that might scare Hiei away. He would slowly lure Hiei to come close. Slowly, slowly, but Hiei definitely was taking his own sweet time.

            Indeed, he didn't do anything "Dangerous". I fact, he didn't move at all, staring at the first page of the book, his mind too full to comprehend anything. And so, he fell asleep in the gently breeze.

            "Kurama, you'll get buried alive here if you don't wake up soon." Hiei's voice came . . . from above? Kurama opened his eyes and found himself staring up at Hiei, who was sitting on the tree. Also, he found himself covered in sakura petals. He quickly stood up and shook away those petals, and a few unwilling ones were also brushed off as Hiei ran his hand through Kurama long silky hair.

            "Do you still want to swim?" Hiei narrowed his eyes and squinted at Kurama.

            "Of course! Thanks for reminding me," he said and quickly took off his outer clothing and dived into the lake. The water felt extremely cool and refreshing, and so clear that Kurama could almost see through from one side to the other. It wasn't every deep, about 2.5 metres. The water even had the faint smell of sakura.

            Now it was time to activate the main part of his plan. Kurama resurfaced, and after making sure that Hiei was still there, he took a deep breath and dived to the bottom of the lake, trying hard not to surface.

            Hiei just sat by the shore. In fact, it wasn't that he didn't want to swim. It was because he didn't' know how to. Being a fire demon naturally gave him a reflex action to stay away from water. Up till now, all he had to deal with were ice and steam, which came from the water he evaporated. He never even stayed in the rain long enough to get wet, except for that once with Kurama. This was actually the first time he came so close to a body of water, not drinking or rain water.

            He waited, and waited for Kurama to resurface, but still, that didn't happen. It wasn't normal for someone to last under water for so long.  He took a tentative step towards the water, and the pounding of his heart seemed to have become the ticking of a clock, and it was shouting at him that for each second passed, Kurama was in more danger.

            Finally, he couldn't bear it anymore and jumped into the lake. The sudden feeling of having no support at all overwhelmed him, and when he tried to breathe, water rushed into his mouth. Ht tried reaching down to feel where Kurama was, but his eyes, being unadjusted to water, couldn't make him see anything. He could feel himself falling . . . falling . . .

            "Hiei! Hiei! Are you alright?" he heard Kurama's frantic voice calling out to him, and he tried to reply, only to cough up more water. That was when he realized how awful he felt. He used the last of his strength to open his eyes, and saw Kurama's face, dripping with water and covered with anxiety and guilt. He soon found himself in a tight embrace, making him cough up even more water. Somehow it made him feel better.

            "I'm so sorry, Hiei, I promise I won't do it again," Kurama rambled on once he released him.

            "What is it?" he asked groggily. Now he felt much better, just fatigue which was pushing him to fall asleep.

            "I didn't know that you couldn't swim! I was only trying to play a trick, I never thought . . . I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me, I won't do it again, and I promise not to tell---

            "Shut up, fox. I want to sleep. It's no big deal, and you are whining like a kid."

            "Hey! I'm no t like a kid!" Kurama protested and caught Hiei before he could hit the ground and sleep. "But since you didn't know how to swim, you shouldn't have jumped," his tone suddenly soft and soothing, "I would have come up sooner of later. You should not take the risk."

            "I thought you were drowning, and my brain snapped. Couldn't think anymore, and jumped in. it wasn't a risk, you would've done the same thing if I was the one drowning. It was only fair." And with that, he finally could close his eyes for the much needed rest. Kurama smiled and place Hiei's head on his lap.

            "You've really done a stupid thing today, so stupid that makes me feel so much more for you than I ever have, and that I never should have. Will you do it again, only for me?"

            Hiei's sleeping face looked so peaceful, the usual scowl or fierceness all wiped clean, leaving him looking vulnerable and so much like a child. His alabaster skin seemed to glow, and the water droplets on his face were gems that sparkled against the cheerful afternoon sun. He looked so different, so which was the real him? Kurama wondered.

            _The sakura also loved humans, but the love is much more pure, and also because it could only live or die, without begin in between, stuck in living hell, it was afraid of nothing, it did whatever it wanted. _

            Kurama carefully picked Hiei up and carried him back to the cottage. His family met him with questioning glances, but the silenced them, not wanting to wake Hiei up, or spoil the rare expression on his face.

            He put the fire demon on the bed, and gently tucked him in. not matter what expression he wore, he was still Hiei, the angry one, the cute one, the cold one, the embarrassed one. . . . Those were all part of Hiei, and all were real, because he would never lie. Kurama was happy because Hiei didn't hide these things from him anymore.

            _The sakura also longed to be loved, and able to touch, not just being watched or watching. So it ignored all the people's wishes for it to bloom longer, and released its petals once the wind came. Ti used its one last journey to drift around, and in hope of brushing against anything, anything at all, so that it could feel. And then, it could rest in peace. It used its life as the ante. It had nothing else. Yet, it was satisfied. _

            Kurama planted a light kiss on Hiei's lips, earning him an illegible mumble.

            _But people were made angry by the sakura's stubbornness. They saw it as unfortunate, and short-lived, suing it as comparisons to ill-fated things. Little did they know that having a short and fascinating life is much better than a long and monotonous one. The sakura didn't expect them to understand. Having too much expectations only bring you much greater disappointments. _

            "Indeed, you made me feel so much more than I should, and now I want you to be only mine, that you will do these things only for me. I know I am asking for too much, but you've made me so, I want to be the only special person to you," Kurama whispered, running his fingers over Hiei's cheek.

            _What was sad was that people's love for the flower was always blinded by layers and layers of rules and customs laid on them. Often, the sakura found not what it was looking for. _

            Suddenly, Hiei opened his eyes and said, "You think too much, you worry too much and you speak too much, fox. Am I a person who is not responsible for what he does?" with that, he sat up and captured Kurama's lips in a short kiss.

            "When did you wake up? Was I that loud?" Kurama asked, more glad than puzzled.

            "No. I didn't fall asleep at all." He replied and smirked.

            _But still, the sakura petals kept falling . . . touching . . . searching . . . _


	6. Spring::: April

Sorry for not updating last week. I was too busy and had to prepare for the final exams. Anyway, summer holidays are coming up, and I hope to be able to write more during that time.

I am writing a Card Captor Sakura story along with Seasons right now, it's called Reflection of the Moon. Anyone who is familiar with Card Captor Sakura, I really hope that you'll go take a look at the story. Give me some support!!!

_Seasons Spring_

_April_

_The period of sakura was almost over. The trees were not yet completely bare, with the last few stubborn petals desperately clinging onto the branches. Although most of the flowers willingly went with the wind, these few were the exceptions. Like humans, each flower had its own characteristics. Or perhaps it was just he weather conditions and when they bloomed. But there's no harm in adding a little more spirit to tings around us, right? _

_ Maybe then, would we only be conscious of wheat others feel, and less people would be hurt. _

Kurama was exactly one of those people, whom to others may seem a little unusual. In a weird way, yes, but that would soon be forgotten when he smile. A smile, which was almost just as sweet as the rose he seemed to be talking to.

_Do you believe that plants can talk? If so, what would the gradually rotting petals say, as someone just stepped over them? What would the bare branches say, as someone just passed it, casting a disapproving glance? If they feel pain just like we do, whom can they confide to? Would anyone understand? _

_ Isn't it always more painful that nobody can truly understand you, than that you don't even have a chance to speak? _

The rose seemed to be leaning into his hand, as his lips moved, as if whispering something that no one but the flower and himself could hear. Then he stood up, and went to another section of the backyard.

Now the flower almost glowed in the sunlight, its petals thick and luscious, colour as rich as the finest red wine and its seductive scent wafted in the afternoon air. Just a moment ago it was only a wilting rose overshadowed by others of its own kind. What did Kurama say to it?

_A strong gust of wind blew by. sakura petals scattered to the ground. _

Kurama continued tending to his flowers, his actions familiar and skilful. "Hiei, why don't you come down?" He suddenly said, not even turning around. But the garden was apparently empty.

Well, at least it was a second ago. A shadow flickered and Hiei stood behind Kurama, arms folded in a rather annoyed posture. "How did you know it was me?" Kurama turned and smiled. Hiei found himself unable to sustain his annoyance much longer, but sill put on a stern face. "Am I so easy to detect?"

"Of course not. I took two seconds to know that you were on the tree, and that I sonly because I'm used to your aura. Two seconds should be enough time for you if you want to kill someone."

"But I can never scare you this way, and it isn't fair. You always freak me out when you mask your aura and sneaks up behind me." He continued to pretend to be angry. It was silly, and he knew that. What he didn't know was why he still did that even when he knew it was childish. Luckily he only behaved this way in front of Kurama.

"You told me that my alertness was dropping, so I improved it. If you are unhappy about it, blame yourself," Kurama replied smugly and ruffled Hiei's hair with his soil stained hand.

"Don't do that!" he tried removing the dirt, but to no avail.

"Don't worry, you can take a shower later, after you've done helping me in the garden."

"When did I agree to help you?" Hiei narrowed his eyes and stared accusingly.

"Oh, you don't want to? Well, then I guess you will have to go to Yusuke's house to borrow the shower. Besides, you still have not paid me back for the plant I provided you to give to Mukuro. A little gardening won't hurt."

Hiei grunted, but kneeled down and stared helping all the same. Only that he froze when his hands came a centimeter above the soil. He just realized that he had not the tiniest idea what he was supposed to do and Kurama was staring at him. A hearty chuckle broke out from Kurama.

"Sorry, Hiei, but I forgot you have no experience with this kind of stuff," he smiled, amused. Hiei had to keep himself form blushing, half caused by embarrassment, half by what the words implied. He quickly drove his thoughts to another direction. "Hiei, are you here with me?" Kurama asked and waved his hand in front of Hiei's eyes, seeing that he had been staring into space for the past few moments.

Suddenly, Kurama grinned mischievously an said, "Is this your first time?"

"W . . . What are you talking about, Kurama?" Hiei broke away from his trance and sputtered out, although any of his efforts at trying to keep his mind away from that area totally failed as he spoke. He just hoped he didn't' blush.

Kurama restrained from teasing Hiei further, as much tempting as it was. He didn't want to scare him away. Instead, he handed him a small shovel. "Just loosen the soil, then we'll add some new ones," he instructed an demonstrated. "And also, pluck away any weeds, that you see. No, no, not that, it's grass, not week." Hiei just blinked emptily at him.

This was rather hopeless. But that's what that made it fun.

"It's like this," Kurama whispered gently by Hiei's ear, and held his hand to show him how to do it. "Close you eyes and listen with our heart, then you can hear what the plats are trying to say to you," he said in a dreamy voice.

Hiei shot him a glare and muttered, "They are telling me that you're crazy."

"No, I mean it. Just close your eyes and concentrate," he said seriously. Hiei could only oblige.

Miraculously, he really did hear something, sort of like soft murmuring. He still couldn't make out the words. Who knows if they even were words? He must be nuts to be listening to Kurama and speaking to flowers. The voices gradually got louder, and all of them seemed to be speaking at once, forming a peaceful chorus. It sounded heavenly, but somewhere deep inside, the song seemed sad. He opened hs eyes before he could get too emotionally, and saw Kurama moving his lips slightly.

Then, the rose, which was right in front of him, seemed to perk up. Kurama opened his eyes and smiled contently.

"You can actually speak to them? All I heard was some faint buzzing." Kurama smiled triumphantly at him and said, "It takes years of practice," and he gave a small wink. Hiei muttered something about having to control himself. Kurama grinned.

"The flowers said that they feel hurt. They know that humans love them, love their beauty, but exactly how many people would refrain from the temptation of plucking a flower down and take it home, only to find it wilted? Then I twill be dumped in the trash. No one can see or hear what the flowers really feel; they only judge from the surface, because flowers cannot talk."

"But they talked to you just now."

"No, I only sensed their aura. Every living thing has an energy, and even if it cannot talk, its mood could be shown through the slight change in pattern of the aura. Then I change my own aura to let them sense what I'm trying to say. I am not as magical s you think," Kurama laughed, but Hiei felt an underlying sense of bitterness.

Hiei looked at him seriously, and said, "Can you feel everything's aura, including mine?"

Kurama shook his head. "Humans are never as open and innocent as plants. I can feel their aura if I try, but what's the point? Since they want to hide, let them hide. Humans can speak, why do I have to use such an indirect method to know how they fell?" He said and his emerald eyes sparked. "Even I have to hide . . ."

"I don't know how to speak." Hiei said and looked away.

Kurama smiled understandingly. Now Hiei rally looked like a child, so vulnerable, so confused . . .Kurama skimmed his fingers across Hiei's cheek, gently guiding him up to look at him in the eye. "Close you eyes and feel, concentrate, like when you tried communicating with the plants, and feel. Only feel. Just feel, what your heart is trying to say. If you know what you really want, just open you mouth, and words will pour out. Just close your eyes right now."

He did as told, and immediately, every memory rushed back at him. He say himself traveling, alone, fighting, alone and doing everything and anything, alone. Why bother taking when there was nobody listening? Now it was different.

"I need to talk," he sad and tightened his hand around Kurama's wrist, afraid that this one person, the only person whom stayed with him would escape, disappear, or evaporate, he kept his eyes shut tight. Scenes from his memory flowed past in front of him, and he spoke, as if telling someone else's story. Kurama didn't move nor speak. He listened.

When the sun started setting, Hiei finally opened his eyes, and saw Kurama staring intently at him. He suddenly felt embarrassed, sitting next to such a beautiful creature, so he averted his gaze and abruptly stood up, only to get pulled back down. Kurama gave him a hug that was much warmer than the sunshine.

"See? You can talk. We are not plants, so if you say that you can't talk, it's not true," Kurama said and ran his hand through Hiei's hair, feeling the fire demon slowly relaxing into the embrace. "I will always listen when you talk."

Hiei was just getting used to the warmth and beginning to enjoy it, when Kurama exclaimed, "Look! The plant that you gave me grew taller!" He tuned to the direction Kurama was pointing at, and saw a hard-stemmed plant about 50 cm tall, with so many leaves that made it look like a green mushroom. The leaves were of very deep green, and when put under light, glowed a little silvery. The stems did not have any thorns, and the foliage looked full, and had a sort of gently curve that made it seem friendly. It made people want to hug it.

"Hey, there's a bud here! And another one there!" Sure enough, there were tiny buds that popped up on the branches. They also glowed silver, and looked like little light bulbs that hand around Christmas trees.

"I still have no idea what type of plant this is," Kurama said with a pout.

_Flowers continued falling, but in the meantime, new buds bloomed. _

"Can you feel what it is trying to say?" they closed their eyes, and Hiei heard the chorus, though this time there was no hidden sadness. It seemed content, wanting nothing more than what it already had, and was really overjoyed that someone could actually hear it. The happiness influenced Hiei too, and bough a smile to his normally expressionless face.

_The Earth bustled with life, and since there is life, there must be death. Flowers bloom, flowers wilt, these are all part of the cycle that keeps the earth going, that keeps our lives running. Running, until we too, like the flowers, wilt. It is noting to be sad for. As long as the glowers bloomed, and people admire them, then their mission on this planet is done. Isn't it easy to fulfill their wish? They why do so many things die unsatisfied? _

"Hiei, you're smiling," Kurama's soft voice carried him back to reality. "Do you feel happy?"

He blinked, then realized the warm and gently feeling he had in his heart now. It felt like Kurama's hug. Is that happiness? He didn't care what that feeling is called, but he knew that the liked it, and wanted more.

"Yes, I'm happy, Kurama." And for the first time, he wasn't hiding anything.

_The branches of the sakura three were finally bar, but the branches of the peach blossom tree were just starting to get decorated by peach blossoms. Some people looked on the ground and signed, some people looked into the sky, and smiled. A little boy suddenly rolled on the ground, onto the fresh carpet of sakura petals, and looked into the sky, blue horizon dotted by fresh peach blossoms. Everything had its beautiful side, just see that side, and things will be fine._

_ Wasn't it too good a day to be brooding over a dark side that you couldn't even see? _

Kurama stood up and waked towards the front door. "You coming, Hiei?"

"I guess, but why?"

" I still owe you a bath. Your hair is covered with soil." With that Kurama made face and bolted into the house.

_ It was just too good a day . . . _


	7. Summer::: May

May!!! It's my birthday this month. For the last chapter, NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS!!! Since this chapter is my birthday, give me more reviews as a gift (what kind of a reason is this). Anyway, if you don't, I will delay the next chapter as much as I want.

_Seasons Summer_

_May_

            _The heat was enough to scorch the air. It was a miracle that flowers still bloomed in such a weather. But perhaps it was also because of the heat and the suffocating humidity in the air that caused the fragrance of the flowers to seemed especially intoxicating. It could make you drunk._

_            Heat and fragrance, didn't it sound like passion? Summer is indeed a season of passion. _

            "Hi, Yusuke." Kurama greeted the teenager on the line, "Do we have a new mission? Huh? Going to the beach?"

            _The vast stretch of the beach opened up in front of the view, yellow against the slightly greenish blue colour of the sea. The place was dotted with people, making the already hot day rise a few more degrees._

_            The sand could almost burn you, and the water was lukewarm, which didn't provide a good cooling spot. The scorching sunlight seemed to penetrate the umbrella and say sun block lotion you had on. Even so, lots of people still refused to leave. They were sure to get a sunburn the next day. _

            "But it is so hot today. Ok, fine, I'll go. What? Bring Hiei along? I don't' think he'll go though," Kurama talked thoughtfully, when all of a sudden, someone patted him on the back, making him jump and almost ripping the phone cord out of the wall. He turned and glared at Hiei, but the latter only smirked.

            "Sorry, Yusuke. I'm fine," he narrowed his eyes, and said, "Hiei will go too. I'll make him go, even if it means dragging him along." Hiei stated, wide eyed, with an extremely bad feeling in his gut.

            _People now prayed for rain. Too bad it seemed that rain only fell on colder days. _

            Hiei folded his arms in front of his chest, VERY unhappy, because a) he was stuck in a car, b) he was stuck in a car with Kuwabara and Yusuke, and c) Kuwabara was fawning on Yukina. He must remember to never mess around with that fox again, who was now smiling rather smugly.

            They were in a van, and Shizuru was being the driver. Aside form the people mentioned above, Keiko was also there. Hiei was silently glad that Botan was not there. The noise level was already beyond him.

            Finally, he could get out of hell (according to Hiei, which was the car), only to find himself in a place even more crowed, noisy and filled with those simple-minded creatures called humans. This was going to be a long day. He fell backwards, right into the arms of Kurama.

            "Look what you've got me into," he moaned in desperation.

            "Don't say that as if I forced you here. I don't have so much power," Hiei only glared at him, and he pretended to be innocent and continued, "it's not that bad."

            Unconsciously, Kurama's arms had closed around Hiei's waist, and although they didn't think of it was unnatural, they forgot that there were still five other people around, whom they had not said anything about their relationship to. But after a while, they noticed the stares cast onto them, and quickly separated.

            "Umm . . .Kurama, are you and ---

            "No, we're not!" Kurama out Yusuke off, a bit too abruptly, which aroused even more suspicions.

            "Oh, ok," the teenager said, obviously unconvinced, but turned to Keiko. "Hey, they two aren't even together and Kurama's already wrapping his arms around Hiei, so I suggest that we do it too. You can't be that conservative!" Keiko tuned red and you could be sure that the bump on Yusuke's head won't go down soon.

            Keiko was not the only one to blush, as Kurama averted his gaze to hide his face from everyone, only to stare into the wide eyes of Botan. Just when did she arrive?! Hiei silently cursed in his heart.

            "Hey, Kurama, you got a fever" she asked curiously, and with her bright voice, attracting everyone's attentions back to the duo again. "N . . . nothing! I'm totally fine!" He stuttered out.

            Hiei seemed to have muttered something like "stupid fox" under his breath.

            "Are you really, REALLY fine? You look kinda flushed, though." Before Kurama could reply, Kuwabara had pulled her aside and whispered something in her ear. Judging from the surprised, excited and the look on a cat's face when it just caught a mouse, things were not good.

            "Come on, let's go swim!" She suddenly changed the topic and practically dragged Kuwabara across the sand, hysterically shouting, and into the sea. Somehow her kimono changed automatically to a swimsuit.

            Kurama had an extremely bad feeling, and Hiei just cast him a you-should-have-known look.

            Amazingly, the next few hours passed rather uneventfully, except for when Yusuke tried making Hiei swim. Kurama, of course, came to the rescue, and made up a ton of excuses as to why Hiei couldn't swim on that day. After the drowning incident in March, Kurama vowed never to let Hiei touch water again.

            At around 6 p.m. more and more people flocked in onto the beach, and Hiei could bear it no more. "Fox, do you know somewhere around here that's not so noisy, and less people will go?"

            "What do you want to do there?" Kurama asked, voice dripping with mischief and seduction.

            "NOT THAT!" Hiei shouted, the blushed spreading to his ears. It deepened when he found all the people around him staring. "Well, at least not today, not at this place," he added to himself.

            "What 'that'?" Kurama asked, smirking, "Did I suggest something by accident?"

            "Forget it!" Hiei said and buried his face in his hands.

            And then, Kurama pulled him up and started squeezing through the crowd while keeping a firm grip on Hiei's hand, as if Hiei as a child who could get lost. It a way, it was true.

            "Where are you going?"

            "Didn't you say that you wanted to go to somewhere quiet?" Kurama turned and gave him a wink, then scanned the grounds to see if any of their companions had followed them. Luckily, they were all too busy splashing water at each other, and Yukina had better manners than to ask. (She wasn't playing, so she saw them leave)

            Hiei sighed. It was sometimes so hard to understand how the mind of that fox worked.

            They walked along the coastline fore almost half an hour, and finally reached a rocky cliff where the coastline ended. There were still some people spread out sparingly, so Kurama made his way up the cliff. Within minutes, they were already at the top.

            Looking down, the sea stretched out into the horizon, meeting the sky. Both were blue, only that the water danced with sparkles, reflecting the light of the near setting sun. People seemed like ants, and being so high up gave them an overwhelming sense of power. Kurama sat down on the edgy, enjoying the cool breeze sifting through his hair. It was much cooler up there. Hiei took off his cloak and settled down beside Kurama, inhaling deeply, he finally allowed himself to relax. It had been a tiring day, even more tiring than after completing a mission.

            They just sat there in a comfortable silence, slowly watching as the sun began sinking.

            Hiei looked at Kurama, who had his eyes closed and seemed to be sensing and feeling everything around him. It didn't have the innocence of sleep, but the expression was peaceful in its own way, with tiny bits of pure enjoyment which sleep lacked. Hiei reached out and laid his hand on top of Kurama's.

            A smile tugged at Kurama's lips, and he gave Hiei's and a little squeeze.

            The sun was halfway down the horizon, dyeing the sea orange, the clouds vermilion. It was magnificent.

            "Kurama, open you eyes. The sun is setting."

            "It's fine. I can feel it setting. If I open my eyes, then all my focus would go to he sight before me, and I won't feel the touch of your hand anymore. That's more important than the sunset."           

            Surprised, Hiei tilted his head and looked at Kurama curiously. "You do have a weird perspective for things."

            "I suppose I have, since I'm in love with such a weird person like you." He opened his eyes, and met Hiei's gaze, open and sincere, and said, "I love you, Hiei." And he closed his eyes again.

            Hiei sat there, struck dumb for a second or two. He always knew that Kurama loved him, but having heard it spoken out still gave him a deep impact. After the wave of shock passed, he smiled, and gently caressed the side of Kurama's face with his free hand, bring it down until their foreheads met.

            He could feel a slight quickening in Kurama's breathing, and he inched even closer. When their lips were barely grazing each other, he whispered, "I love you too, fox."

            And then their lips met.

            _The glorious sunset entranced everyone, except for those who knew that the untouchable sun would never be as precious or as real as what they already have in their arms. For those type of person, the sun still shone, but not to attract their attentions, but to give silent blessings. _

            A sudden noise behind them made them break apart abruptly. "Who's there?" Hiei demanded.

            A sheepish giggle, and Botan popped out from behind one of the rocks, followed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko . . . Kurama felt like digging a hole to hide Hiei and himself in.

           "Aww . . . You guys were so sweet!" Yusuke said and grinned cheekily. "Hey shrimp, count yourself lucky that someone still likes you!' Kuwabara boasted, but lost a bit of enthusiasm once he saw the look on Hiei's face.

            "Don't you guys want to see how cute you were? I've got it all on video camera," Botan said as she lifted up her right hand, showing off the state-of-art technology. Hiei's eyes gleamed.

            _The heat of the day seemed to have gone with the sun, and although the humidity was still there, it only made people feel even cooler. The salty sea air gave an even more unique feeling._

_            People enjoyed the summer, especially the nights. Why was it that a summer night was so much more enjoyable than the nights of all other seasons? Because in the day, it was too hot, that people would pray for something cool. So the nights only became so unique because of its contrast with the day. Only when we have experienced something unbearable, then would we enjoy our peaceful everyday routine. _

            In a flash, the video camera was already in Hiei's hands, and by the looks of it, he was preparing to rip it apart. "Stop! Unless you want me to tell Koenma-sama about this!" Botan yelled in desperation.

            "Andif I don't burn this thing, then you won't tell him?"

            Botan hesitated. Hiei took out the film in the camera and tossed it to Kurama, then returned the camera to Botan. "Go ahead and tell. There's n o evidence, unless anyone of you," Hiei scanned the group, casing silent threats, "prepare to talk about this." Everyone shook his or her head. Botan was fuming, but took off on her oar, since she had no choice.

            Hiei and Kurama waited until everyone had gone, before Kurama said, "I'll keep the film to see how cute you were, then if you have time, we'll continue from where we left off." He winked, and then walked down the cliff.

            _There are always good things happening on summer nights. _


	8. Summer::: June

I had gone for a holiday for the last two weeks, so the chapter is delayed. Sorry, but please don't abandon me. I've also updated many other stories at the same time as compensation. Give reviews too!!

_**Seasons Summer **_

_****_

_**June**_

_The long awaited rain had finally come, but only lasted for some twenty minutes, leaving people unsatisfied and hungry for more. At least the rain made the heat ebb down a bit. The ground was covered by puddles which reflected everything above them, creating a new world of illusions below our feet, shattering every so often, but coming together a few seconds later. Too bad they were quickly disappearing as the heat came back in full intensity._

_ The humidity in the air made everything smell and seem fresher. The unique scent of rain. A gently breeze blew by, cool and refreshing, breaking up the heat waves for just a few moments. It was no doubt an ideal day for outings._

"Hiei, you want to go out? There's a newly opened park nearby." Kurama suggested.

"Would you comply if I say no?"

Kurama gave a sheepish grin and pulled Hiei out of the door. "You understand me too well, Hiei."

_Leaves gleamed under the sunlight, its surface looked as if a layer of wax was applied on it, and not even one streak of brown could be seen. The cleaning power of rain. Were humans also cleaned too? If only a shower of rain could clear away the sins on everyone, then the world would be a much prettier and simpler place._

"Ah! There it is," Kurama pointed as he dragged an unwilling Hiei along. Pretended dragging and unwillingness, so that their holding hands would seem much more natural and arouse less curious, encouraging, disapproving, suspicious and every kind of glance that you could think of. They didn't want to repeat the mistake they made last month, when Botan filmed them down. The videotape was rather cute, though, but that was not the point.

The park had opened recently, and had every kind of public entertainment device which was possible to fit into the park. But what attracted people most, was a giant maze built up of tall hedges, situated right in the center of the park.

So after some time of wandering (by wandering, it meant by strolling along, hand in hand, talking about nothing in particular, or just enjoying each other's company, etc. Get the idea?) they ended up beside the maze. It was a rather magnificent structure, with the walls as tall as five meters and the total width of the maze at eighty meters. A female staff stood by the entrance, explaining things to visitors, whom all didn't seem very eager to step into the maze. That was not surprising. The maze was a little intimidating while it was beautiful.

"Want to race to see who can reach the finish point first?" Kurama challenged.

"Fine, but be prepared to lose," Hiei smirked, and in a flash, he had already rushed into the entrance. Kurama followed.

"WAIT!" A girl yelled out, and they turned back. It was the female staff and she was staring at them reproachfully. "You shouldn't have just gone in like that! I haven't explained the rules yet, and also, you have to bring this along!" She scolded and handed them a walkie-talkie each. She was a rather lively girl with blond hair, and her eyes seemed awfully familiar. . .

"I don't need this, whatever it is," Hiei said and threw back the appliance. Kurama smiled politely and asked, "Why do we have to bring this?"

"Well, it really is big in the maze, so if you get lost, and prepare to give up, then just call us and we will send people to pick you up!" she chirped out and Hiei gave her a glare, making her wince. Kurama pocketed the walkie-talkie and said, "It's better to have a precaution, right, Hiei."

Hiei just snorted. "Can we go now?"

"Wait, wait. There's a saying about the maze. If two lovers go into it, one turning right and now turning left, then if they can meet up at the center of the maze, they will be blessed forever. But if you cannot meet up, then bad things will befall. It doesn't mean that you'll break up, but you will encounter great difficulties. Be warned that it is very hard to get to the center, so if you want to escape the bad luck and not want to take the risk, then don't go in."

"Done now?" With an impatient growl, Hiei went into the maze and turned right.

"Oh! And you cannot break through the walls, it's against the rules!"

"Don't worry, he won't do anything that despicable, unless the circumstances are even more unfair." Kurama smiled and went into the maze, turning left.

When they were totally out of sight, the girl gave a cryptical grin.

Kurama walked in the maze and came to a cross section. Using his natural instincts, he could sense a tiny bit of an unusual aura coming form the route on the left side, so he turned right, leaving a plant on the ground as a landmark. He walked and walked, every time he came to a cross section, he used the same method, but it seemed that he was nowhere near the center. There was a few times when he felt that he was treading on a path he had walked on before, but there was no plant to indicate that he had gone there before. Strange . . .

Hiei walked straight up all the way until he felt that it must have been some forty meters before he stopped and turned left. Since they were to reach the center, it was rather logical that he should reach the middle position of the maze then walk opposite the direction he first started from. The path seemed too straight, and he hadn't even met the single cross section yet. It couldn't be so simple. Strange . . .

Although he was a patient person, this was slowly getting him frustrated. Kurama was sure that he had been walking in this maze for about an hour and all he saw was endless green walls. A few times when he was walking on a straight path, he suddenly found himself facing a dead end. The path had been through just seconds ago! There must be someone with powers controlling this maze. He gave up on trying to find the way and started trying to track down Hiei's aura. He concentrated, but . . . he couldn't sense Hiei at all!

He walked on and on, but the path seemed endless. He had been walking on the same straight path for about an hour and it was impossible for the path to not end! "This maze is definitely not made by humans," Hiei said to himself, and suddenly, his aura flared and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. He thrust it at the tall plant wall, but instead of burning up, the wall seemed to have absorbed the flames and not even a scratch was made.

"Just as I thought, the fire of the human world doesn't work on things from Makai. Then, let's try this," Hiei said and smirked, "I don't have the mood to play hide and seek. Show me where Kurama is!" His katana was out of its sheath immediately and a greenish-black flame surrounded the blade. With one swift action, the wall was cut into two.

Kurama summoned much of his powers and watched as the plants which made up the walls react to his calling. Slowly, he directed them to all form one straight path, instead of twisting round and round to form the maze. Now that the whole maze was only one path, he must be able to find Hiei as long as he walked along that path.

Suddenly, the wall in front of him was cut open and Hiei appeared as the plants burnt to ashes form the greenish-black flame.

"Hiei! Where have you been!?" Kurama gushed out as he ran towards Hiei, then checking up and down for any injuries. Finally, after making sure that Hiei was not hurt, he gave him a tight hug. "I was so worried, I couldn't even sense you anywhere . . ."

"That's because I was in another dimension, if I'm not wrong. You get flustered too easily, Kurama."

"No, I do not! At least I didn't try to hurt or destroy any plants, unlike you!" Kurama held him at an arm's length and scolded, only to see Hiei still smirking. "Plants are living things too, and they have feelings, and you know it. It is not right to hurt something innocent! You should have more compassion towards things."

"If I have compassion, then I won't be living till now. And I if didn't cut up the plants, I would be stuck in the dimension forever. Your method can't really free me. Can't have you crying over me, can I?" Hiei smiled mockingly.

A peal of laughter came form above them, and they jerked their head up towards that sound. The girl whom they met at the entrance of the maze was sitting on an oar and floating around in the sky with a toddler clinging to the rear end of the oar. "Don't they fight like a married couple, Koenma-sama?" the girl asked an landed in front of Kurama and Hiei. Then with a "puff", her blond hair change to blue and her outfit to a kimono. She was Botan in disguise.

"Why did you do that?" Hiei asked menacingly.

"Well, I have to prove to Koenma-sama somehow that you two are a couple, since you took away the film of my video camera last time." She replied and stuck out her tongue, making a face.

"So this is for revenge?"

"Not totally, but part of it is. Anyway, why don't you want everyone to know your relationship?"

"Since you can have revenge, then I think I'll have some of mine." He said and drew out his katana.

Botan gave a tiny squeak and pulled the toddler prince in front of her, but the blade still managed to rest on her neck.

"Ahem . .. ." Koenma coughed, " I won't control you on the way you want to use your sword, but can you please explain why you and Kurama did not report to me about your relationship?" he arched an eyebrow and tired to look serious, but there was something in his eyes which gave away that he was laughing as loud as he could in his heart.

Hiei glared and inched the blade nearer to the flesh. ( "Eeek!! Koenma-sama, save me!!" )

"Koenma, please drop the subject before Hiei really cuts Botan's neck in his anger," Kurama said rather peacefully, " I won't and don't want to stop him. Hiei, please let her go if Koenma agrees to stop holding this matter above our heads for the rest of our lives, okay/" Hiei reluctantly nodded.

"Sure, I'll do that, now let Botan go." And Hiei really drew back his katana. Then Koenma grinned and said, "but I'm warning you, Botan and I are not the only ones who saw what happened, and I can't guarantee that person won't do what I can't . . ."

"Who?" Hiei shot out.

"The person who made this maze, of course," and he disappeared with Botan.

_The sun had swept away any residue of the rain that could be found. Was that good or bad? According to an old saying, the skies clearing up after a rain is a joyful thing, but in the summer, people all hope for more rain under ht sunny sky. Things and circumstances change all the time, affecting our definition of happiness, thus, some people would never by happy._

"Who do you think that person is?" Kurama asked, as the tall green walls sank into the ground and they were returned to the park as if nothing ever happened and the maze had never been there.

Hiei tensed for a second or two, then suddenly shouted, "Mukuro! Come out, wherever you are!"

_But some other people would be always happy. It depends on how you look. The same world created so many different people. So are we really all that different? We see the same summer, witness the same rain, and fell the same heat. But the summer, rain and heat taken on different forms in the eyes of different people. Nothing is definite._

Hiei's shadow changed, and the silhouette now seemed like Mukuro. "Looks like you found me, Hiei," her voice sounded in their minds, "so this is why you applied for a year of holiday. Having fun?"

Kurama frowned. "What do you want? Just say it," Hiei demanded.

Mukuro continued, "I actually wanted you to come back to later, but it seems that it's quiet impossible now. There is a new job, and it's rather challenging, and I'm not willing to let the other fools do it, so please come back as soon as you can. Sorry, Kurama, I have to take hi away from you for a while. But as compensation, I've granted Hiei's leave for his honeymoon."

"Fine. I'll be there tomorrow." With that, the shadow went back to normal.

_A sudden clap of thunder, and it began to rain again. Just moments ago, it brought relief form the heat, but now . . .?_

They walked back in silence, the rain fell on them without receiving any reaction.

_No matter people liked it or not, the rain continued falling._


	9. Summer::: July

Well, I was ready to update last week, but no time to type. Sorry. This chapter is lemon, so be warned. I don't usually write lemon, so please forgive me if you aren't satisfied. I actually didn't plan to write lemon, but it is sort of weird that in a 12 chapter story, there isn't even . . . well, you know. So if you can't take it, escape now!

_Seasons Summer_

_July_

_ The last month of summer was spent almost entirely in the rain. Now it was near autumn, but the rain still refused to let go, its stubbornness startling even the best meteorologist. Everywhere was near flooding, but he rain continued pouring down regardless to all others. It seemed that it was trying to express something, to let at least someone understand its feelings._

_ Too bad nobody ever paid attention. So it continued to fall._

_ The tears from heaven fell onto everywhere and everyone, but nobody noticed that the sky was crying. Why were people often most oblivious to the things right in front of their eyes?_

_ Perhaps because they were afraid. Wasn't denial always the simplest method to escape a problem?_

He stood in the rain. Maybe that was the only way that people would not see his tears. But they still did exist.

_The sky was hidden well behind the curtain of grey, murky clouds. There always seemed to be lacking something in the rain. There never was thunder or lightning. Not thrill or excitement. Just a steady and constant flow of tears that never seemed to be going away. A dull aching pain that would never fade. There was nothing else more._

_ Wasn't grey a colour of nothingness?_

It was the first time Kurama had felt insecure in his left. His powers were always enough to deal with most of the things, and with those that could not be dealt with, he never feared them. He had nothing to lose.

But now he had. Or at least he thought that he had something – Hiei's love. It certainly did bring him good memories, but now the aftermath was evident. He could not even get by without Hiei anymore, and he had been gone for over six weeks.

The more you have, the more you would be afraid of losing, and the more likely you would lose.

_The rain increased in velocity, lashing out at anything, as if screaming on the top of its lungs for someone to acknowledge it, to understand it. The attempt was still futile, like all the other ones before._

He was almost sure that he had lost Hiei already. Why would Hiei still stay with a half human, half demon person like himself, when he could choose the freedom of Makai, the power that Mukuro would give him, but most of all, just Mukuro? It wasn't as if he didn't like her. Hiei was someone who rarely shows emotions, and he gave her a birthday gift last time.

He stared at the small tree, which was originally a seed given to him by Hiei, bending at the force of the rain, withering.

Just then, he heard footsteps, and then Hiei was already standing in front of him. He didn't fell any happiness. Instead, he felt his long bottled up anger closing to the surface, just moments from bursting out. Then he saw Hiei drenched all over, and he knew just how much Hiei hated the water, and a twinge of concern flashed through, but was soon covered by the raging anger.

"Kurama, I –½ But Kurama cut him off and said coldly, "Let's go to my room. If you still want to stay here to enjoy the rain, it's fine by me." With that, he leapt onto a tree, then into the open windows of his room. Hiei followed suit.

"I know that you are able to keep your clothes dry, but I can't, so pardon me. I have to get cleaned up before the whole carpet is soiled." Kurama said without looking at Hiei was stepped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Hiei frowned. He could not picture why the fax was acting so indifferently, but the obediently dried all his clothes with a flare of his body temperature. Then he closed the windows to keep the rain out. Kurama did said that he didn't want the carpet dirtied.

About half an hour later, Kurama came out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet from a shower, wearing a clean white robe. They stared at each other, neither one speaking. The tension was thick in the air.

Finally, Hiei broke the silence by saying, "I came back once the job was over. Sorry it took so long."

"Oh, then why don't you stay long?" Kurama said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Mukuro would be very glad."

Hiei stared at him. "What's wrong, Kurama?"

"What's wrong?" Kurama said incredulously with a sharp laugh, "There's absolutely nothing wrong. Nothing wrong if you never came back form Makai, if you never even came at all in the first place. Then maybe I could find something to do with my life, instead of waiting here, letting the insecure feeling gnaw my heart out. Everything's because of you, so of course there's nothing wrong. You have never done anything wrong in your life, have you? These are all my own fault, my own problems, because I am stupid enough to fall in love with someone who can leave me without even feeling one tiny bit of pain."

By now, Kurama was practically shouting, and he was surprised to find tears stinging at the back of his eyes.

"Kurama, you're being impractical. Calm down." Hiei grabbed his arms forcefully, pulling him down to sit on the bed. Kurama jerked his arm away as if burnt. "So what if I'm being impractical? It's not as if anyone cares." He said bitterly.

"Kurama, look, I know that you are mad at me for staying in Makai for so long, but I came back as soon as I could. I'm sorry, but I really couldn't' find any way to contact you."

The tears now rushed forward, spilling down as much as he wanted to stop them. He fell into Hiei's arms, hands clutching at Hiei's back cloak, afraid that he would lose what he had again. Maybe he never did lose it, but fear could spin illusions, capturing you in its web. Kurama cried and cried, the anger flowing away with tears. Hiei just held him, running his hand through the long red silken strands in a soothing manner. Tears stopped at last, but they didn't move.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you without a reason," Kurama whispered, "I don't even know hwy I was angry. You would certainly come back, no matter how long it took, yet still, I was scared . . ."

"Shh . . . It's fine now," Hiei said and lifted up Kurama's face, using his thumb to wipe away the tear stains. "I am back now, there's no need to be afraid anymore." He ran his thumb over Kurama's lips, giving a warning, before leaning down for a kiss. Kurama melted at the touch, responding eagerly while his hands tightened even more clutching down on Hiei's cloak. Was it form fear of losing, or the excitement of having, no one knew. But if you never lose, you will never have.

Either two minutes or two hours later, they had to part for air.

"Kurama . . ." Hiei whispered through ragged breathing, "this won't be the last time I have to leave for Makai in an emergency. I hope that you can understand that I cannot be by your side all the time. Would you still love me?"

"As I said, I am stupid enough to fall for you, so I don't rally have a choice, do I?" Kurama grinned and tweaked Hiei's nose, earning a surprised expression. "Now, just kiss me already."

Hiei obeyed, and gently used his tongue to coax Kurmaa to open his lips. In the mean time, his hand traveled down to Kurama's chest, parting open the robe. The normally cold hands of Hiei were no longer icy anymore. In fact, Kurama honestly thought that they were hot enough to set his skin on fire. Maybe it already was.

His lips wandered across his face, to his ear, and down to his neck. Kurama's crimson hair pooled around like liquid fire, not creating any obstacles. While his lips went lower, his hands followed and they soon rested by Kurama's hip, toying with the sash that held the robe together, as if indecisive about whether or not to untie it. It annoyed Kurama somewhat that Hiei was being such a tease, but all thoughts were lost as Hiei's hand pressed lightly against his erection. His hands clenched down on Hiei's hair.

Suddenly, Hiei stopped and tossed his cloak over his head. "Impatient, aren't you, fox?" he asked smirking while taking off his pants.

Kurama glared. "Shut up and continue, or you'll be on the bottom."

Hiei chucked, then without warning, he leaned down ad took one of Kurama's nipples in his mouth. Kurama bit back a scream, but it still escaped his lips as a whispery moan. The heated hips went down, leaving a moist trail, until they met the material of the robe that still kept the most important parts hidden. Hiei bit the end of the sash and with a pull, the robe slip open. He gave Kurama an appraising glance, then darted a kiss on what was revealed to him. Kurama took a sharp intake of breath and thrust his hips up. Hiei too his erection into his mouth, and adrenalin pumped through his body, driving away all sensible thoughts.

Heat radiated out from their bodies, making the air around them hand heavily with passion, which was thick enough to drown them. With each movement of Hiei's mouth, Kurama's face flushed red and low moan emitted form his lips, which though illegible, was easy enough to interpret. He wanted more.

They were burning in the fames of love, lust, passion and need, which made them forget even where they were and who they were. All that matted was the other person right next to them, whom they shared every of their secret with, who was the other half of themselves, whom they could never go on living without. They continued burning.

"Hiei . . ." Kurama protested as Hiei's mouth left him. The latter part of the protest was still stuck somewhere in the back o f his lungs, if he still knew he had them. He felt his legs being spread apart, and his heartbeat accelerated even more. Was it form anticipation or nervousness? He didn't know, but he wanted to continue.

A shattered gasp escaped his throat when he felt Hiei enter him, excruciatingly slow. His hands clenched down on the sheets. It hurt, but it made him feel, make him aware of what was happening, thus the pain turned intro pleasure, excitement, aroused and a dozen other emotions all mixed together and felt at the same time.

He closed his eyes, wanting to concentrate on this moment. He didn't need his eyes to feel, nor to see that it was Hiei. Who else would it be, anyway?

_ The thunder clashed, and for a split second, lightning lit up the sky. It was like a symphony reaching its climax, and it caught people's attention, like deer caught in the headlight. People were frightened, startled, but at least the rain had finally got itself acknowledged. Hard, wasn't' it? Why could we only listen when shouted at?_

Hiei drove into him, harder and harder, and their bodies moved in a rhythm neither of them was capable of controlling. Kurama arched his back up, pressing himself further against Hiei, and he heard himself moaning with a voice he was totally foreign to. Their breathing was shallow and harsh, as if there wasn't even time for breathing anymore.

Skin against skin, sending a current of warm electricity through the air, and as the tension grew stronger, the electricity almost crackled with excitement. With a single touch, it may explode any second.

_ The rain poured down as much as it could, almost flooding everything and every surface. The intensity of the raindrops was so huge that it was even hard to see that was one meter away form you._

_ With another clap of thunder, the wind joined in, howling as it swept up the raindrops still in the air and brutally slamming them on the surfaces still shaded from rain. Trees trembled, and grassed were drowning. The storm shook everything within its capability, as the tension was brought up a notch too high. When would it crash down?_

"HIEI!" Kurama shouted as he came, and mere seconds later he felt Hiei doing the same. Although his eyes were shut tight, the darkness seemed to have shattered, filled by a bright burst of stars which too, shattered a while later and faded to the back of his mind with the debris of the former void of darkness. Then, there was nothing.

_The cyclone brought up the water flooded all over the ground and crashed in at the side of a tall wall, like waves hitting against rocks. The howls of the wind seemed like ghosts crying, mourning over something. And suddenly with the loudest clash of thunder, and a flash of lightning which was bright enough to compete with the sun, everything stopped._

_ So abrupt that the sudden silence sent chills in people's hearts, and the air became still. As still as death. The flooded water drained away, and a gust of faint breeze blew the grey clouds apart. The sun was shining beneath._

They collapsed into each other's arms, too tired to even more a muscle more. They let ht first ray of sunlight enter their eyes, and it even remained in them as their eyelids dropped, lulling them to a sweet slumber.

_Everything went back to normal, as if nothing ever happened. But the memories would always be so clear and vivid._


	10. Autumn::: August

Finally it's the last season in this series. I hope that most of you have enjoyed it, and pardon me for some typing errors. I am always too tired after typing around 2000 words to check.

_Seasons Autumn_

_August_

            _The wind blew across miles and miles of land, over the golden harvested wheat fields, the trees full of fruits, and vast grasslands with crisp brow grass, caused by bearing the rays of the sun for almost one year. Everything seemed ripe, and if not, all stepping on the path which leads to maturity. It was not as beautiful as the spring and summer, but had its unique charm, like the elegance and wisdom of a full-grown woman._

_            Thick green leaves were now tinged with bits of red and auburn. Like people, the leaves were getting old. With the accompaniment of the scarlet and yellow leaves, even the walls and roofs of houses seemed to have ashen with age. The world looked as if it was drawn out with one single brown colored pencil. Peaceful, but never lifeless._

            "Umm . . . so you see, mother . . . Hiei and I are sot of, how do I say it, . . . in a relationship," Kurama explained hesitantly. Hiei looked on with interest as the usually calm fox fidget and stutter. He had to control himself form smirking.

            _Everyone had aged a year, and it was time for all the things to draw a conclusion. For those that should be continued, leave it for the next year. For those that had long stopped and you still couldn't let go, try to put it behind you. The end of something is just a period of time for you to prepare to accept the next beginning._

            A long silence followed Kurama's confession, and Shiori seemed very thoughtful. Hiei sat in a very proper and formal position without a hint of impatience on his face, when actually he just wanted to break free the next second. Trying to ease his own tension, Kurama brought a cup of tea to his lips and took a sip, when his mother said, "So you two have slept together, haven't you?" Kurama totally chocked on the tea that was halfway down his throat, and started coughing madly.

            Shiori chuckled, "I take that as a yes. I don't mind you two dating, as long as you are serious about each and every thing you do, and don't wear yourselves out too much. I t is time for you to have someone, Shuuichi. In fact, I was just wondering minutes ago that why are you still not having a girlfriend." Kurama gaped, and made a good imitation of a fish.

            A while later, both of them were strolling on the street, when Hiei finally let out a laugh. "I have never seen you so chocked, fox. You spaced out for almost a whole two minutes."

            "But at least it's over now." Then he smirked cryptically, "And it is your turn."

            "My turn what?" Hiei narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

            "First, you have to tell Yukina that you're her brother, next, tell her about our relationship. Last, tell Yusuke and Kuwabara about us, though I don't think it's necessary. Depends on if you want to say."

            "WHAT?! You want me to tell Yukina?!"

            "I'm sure that she will be happy to know that you are her brother. Even if you don't say, I believe that she already has some clue. Didn't she say that 'if I could find my brother, he must be saying the same things as you'? So don't worry. At least having a brother is better than having none. It is nice to know that you are not alone, no matter how bad the other person might be. But I won't force you. If you are not going to confess, I am. I want you to be happy, and not hiding or moping around every time Yukina is near by."

            "But . . . I mean . . . are you sure that she would be glad?" Hiei asked, now half convinced.

            "Oh, you'll see," Kurama gave him a wink and started dragging him towards a carnival that had opened just a few days ago. Hiei had a vague suspicion that Kurama was up to something . . .

            "Oi!  Kurama! Shrimp! Over here!" cursing inwardly, Hiei turned towards that voice and saw none other than Kuwabara, with Yukina beside him. Paling visibly, he tried to back away, only to bump onto Kurama, who gave him a devilish smile (though I wonder if it was possible) and whispered, "There's you chance. Go ahead." Then he called out brightly, "Hi! Kuwabara, Yukina-san," and walked towards with Hiei in tow.

            "Are you two here for a date?" Kurama asked with a sunny smile.

            "Kazuma just said that this is a good place to have fun, so we came. Are you two on a date then?" Yukina looked right at Hiei, making him flinch away and lower his head. Finally, after eons of silence, he muttered, "Yes."

            "I'm really glad to hear that, Hiei-san." Hiei risked a glance at her, then dropped his gaze again.

            "Um . . . Can I talk to you about something?" he mumbled.

            "Sure!" Yukian smiled encouragingly at him, then turned to Kuwabara, "Kazuma, can I meet up with you at that Ferris wheel after an hour?" Kuwabara nodded grudgingly, then trudged away.

            Kurama slipped his hand into Hiei's and have a light squeeze to prompt him on.

            "Well . . . You know that every time you tell me to find you brother, I can't find him?"

            "Yes?" Yukina replied, though there was a sort of anticipation in her eyes which made Hiei more sure about himself. "You see . . . I can't find him . . . because . . . I'm your brother." He blurted out quickly.

            "I know that this is a chock to you, and I kept it a secret because you must be full of expectations for a brother, and all I am is, or at least was a thief. I didn't want to break your fantasy, so I didn't ---˝ but before he could finish his babbling, Yukina had waked up and gave him a hug.

            "I'm glad that you've finally decided to tell me. So can I call you Oniisan now?" She said through tears as she let go, then giggled when she saw the totally dumbstruck look on Hiei's face.

            "Then . . . y . . . you have know long ago that I'm your brother? But how?"

            "Of course, oniisan, but I can't explain how. I guess there was still a strange connection between people who are related by blood, and I happened to have sensed that. Besides, you eyes are so much like mine that they are a dead giveaway. Although I had known the troth long ago, I didn't not want to ask you before you are prepared, or else you would feel like you are forced to become my brother, and I won't want that."

            Hiei continued to gape, until Kurama chuckled and shook him till he regained some sense. "It's your first day together as brother and sister, so let's make good use of the time, ne?" Hiei only managed to nod.

            They met up with Kuwabara and earned many suspicious looks form him as his eyes darted between Yukina and Hiei. Then he put a protective arm around Yukina's shoulders, and immediately Hiei's katana was by his throat.

            "Don't you dare touch Yukina!" Hiei growled.

            "Hey, why can't I, shrimp? It's not like you're her boyfriend or something. You already have Kurama. "

            Yukina smiled apologetically at Kuwabara, then gently pushed the blade away. "Oniisan, you know that Kuazuma won't hurt me, so you don't ---

            "ONIISAN?!" Kuwabara shrieked and pointed at Hiei. "This shrimp . . . your brother . . . no, definitely not possible . . ." He looked as if he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and his face changed from pale to slightly greenish, then to red.

            "Kurama, either call Yusuke now and let him pick up this oaf, or just directly call the hospital. I don't want a lunatic to be screeching by my ears on my special day." Kurama laughed dryly, then chose the first option.

            Yusuke came in record time, and seeing that Kuwabara was sin such a state, he smirked and asked Hiei, "So, you have told her the truth, huh?" Hiei nodded. "And are you together with Kurama now?" Hiei blushed a little and nodded again. "Good. Looks like today is a pretty good day!" Then he glanced down at Kuwabara, now wilted into a heap onto the ground. "Well, maybe not. Anyway, enjoy your lucky day, guys!" With that, he dragged Kuwabara and went away.

            "Oniisan, you know that Kazuma won't hurt me, so you don't have to be so fierce around him."

            "Don't worry, Yukina-san. Hiei won't really cause any major injuries on him. In a way, he still treats Kuwabara as a friend. It's just that he's too protective. He always feels that the owes you something." Kurama explained.

            "Shut up, fox," Hiei grunted and turned around.

            " You know what, Hiei? You look so cut when you are embarrassed."

            Yukina watched on with interest at the lover's banter, and silently mused to herself, "They have changed so much just around each other. Maybe because to them, the other person is special?" And she smiled to herself.

            "Hiei, are you tired?" Kurama asked after they had walked Yukina to Kuwabara's home when the day of activities was over. They had practically gone on every ride in the carnival, and Kurama's knees had almost turned into jelly by the time they had gone through half. How the small bodies of Yukina and Hiei carried so much energy would forever be a mystery to him. Now he just wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep.

            "What? Tired so quickly, fox? I thought that you had some other activities planned on . . ." Hiei smirked.

            "I may have that in mind before, but now, I would be very lucky to be able to get home. I don't have the strength to needle you back anymore. By the way, the expressions you had when you confessed to Yukina was priceless. If someone told me that you can kill ten people in a blink of an eye at that moment, I would never believe him."

            "Kurama, you just said that you don't have strength to needle me now."

            "Oh, that wasn't needling. You're just too fun to play with."

            _Everything in the world was maturing, but when all of them had become totally ripe, then it would be the time to part. Ripe fruits would be picked away; totally red or yellow leaves would fall; grasses would wilt when they had finished the cycle of the year. Maturity is the most glorious of all the periods of our life, but it is also the shortest, just like the sunset. Despite this, people still wished for it._

_            They think that changes are good, because they never realized the happiness in stillness, in a period where everything just stands frozen. Only then your most precious thing would never leave you. When everything is frozen._

            "Hiei, how do you feel?"

            "What do you mean how do it feel? I'm not so easily tired like you."

            "No, I mean now that your relationship with Yukina has changed, do you feel anything uneasy, different, or happy, you know? You can talk to me all you want." Kurama smiled gently and took hold of Hiei's hand.

            "I should thank you, fox. If not, I never would have the courage to tell her. Now I don't have to hide in the shadows every time I look at her, or try to protect her. It is sort of a relief, but now I guess I have more responsibilities to deal with, and I will keep her away from harm as much as I can."

            Kurama turned and pulled Hiei into a hug. "I'm gland that you are happy."

            _The weather was gradually getting cooler, causing tiny little changes in the environment, and thus, the way people behave. Girls knitting a scarf for their someone special, wives adding a coat for their husband as they leave the house, etc. Small as these actions are, emotions were still put into them. Notice more of the minute things, and you'll find that the world is still filled with love, even as people's hearts change._

            "Isn't it such a coincidence that they were at the carnival too?" Hiei asked.

            "Not really," Kurama said with a sheepish smile, "I told them to wait there for us."

            Hiei glared and pretended to look angry, but gave up after a while. "You know me too well, fox."

_            Just remember that no matter how people change, and how things change, there will always be love in this world._


	11. Autumn::: September

Yeah!! One more chapter to go!!!! Since the summer holiday is almost over, and after I get into 10th grade, I'll have to prepare for provincial exam, and it sucks, so I have to slow down on my writings. I swear this is not my own choice, but mom forced me into it. Anyway, I will be working of Reflection of the Moon for a while before I start writing the squeal to One Last Wish. Just wait.

_Seasons Autumn_

_September_

_The air was supposed to be cool and refreshing, with a hint of dryness that belonged only to the autumn, but now, under the still thick but red canopy of monstrously huge trees, the air was humid and almost suffocating. The smell of maple permeated through the atmosphere, more intoxicating than any perfume. Sunlight shone lazily through the crimson leaves and cast red shadows onto the ground._

_Who could be in this atmosphere and not be drunk?_

They ran through the woods so fast that their feet barely touched the thick layer of fallen leaves below. If they really were to come into contact with those leaves, they would probably be drowned in them.

_There was no wind, but the leaves rustled and danced onto the red carpet below, as if a strong gale had just blown by. Everywhere was red, from vermilion to deep scarlet, as if the whole world only consisted of red._

"Ah! It feels so good to be back in Makai again!" Kurama exclaimed and took a deep breath. His crimson tresses seemed to have merged with the surroundings. "But Hiei, why are we here?"

"To see Mukuro." Kurama's heart tightened unconsciously at t he mention of her name. "Don't worry, fox. I am not interested in her, and never will be. She almost punched a hole through me the last time she got angry. Anyway, I just have something to talk to her about." His eyes glinted in a mysterious way Kurama could not decipher.

Soon they found Mukuro's moving fortress. Upon entering it, all the guards bowed until their heads almost reached the ground. Hiei just walked on as if they were transparent, and Kurama raised a brow.

"Hiei-sama, Mukuro-sama has been expecting you," one fo the gurards said and directed them through the fortress. Kurama's brow rose even more as he heard the "expecting you".

Finally, they came to a room with tall ebony doors. Hiei ushered Kurama into a room beside it and said, "Wait here for me." He left the room and closed ht door behind him before Kurama could retaliate.

Frustrated beyond belief with huge portions of suspicion and jealousy, Kurama paced around the room in circles. The door wasn't locked, but he couldn't eavesdrop. There were too many guards. After what seemed like an eternity, Kurama calmed down a bit and took a look at the room. It was nicely furnished and new, and the style had a touch of classic to it which was much to Kurama's taste. A king-sized bed stood at the center with thick mahogany bedposts, and it seemed so soft and fluffy . . . A huge closet was beside it, and out of curiosity, Kurama opened it.

The wardrobe was incredible with all the clothes arranged according to their colors. Kurama took out one, and found that it was exactly his size, and so were all the others. The wardrobe seemed to be made for him.

Having nothing better to do, he changed into a Chinese style pale lavender tunic that reached a little past his knees. The buttons were delicate Chinese knots made with thick burgundy strings. Below he wore a nicely fitting with dress pants. Bother articles were made of heave silk, comfortable and draping down, showing the smooth curves of Kurama's slightly feminine body. He nodded in satisfaction and was just wondering who knew his figure what well when the door opened.

"Please come this way, Kurama-sama," a guard bowed and held open the door.

They walked along endless hallways and finally reached a room. Hiei was already inside, waiting for him in the shadows like he often did. The guard bowed again then closed the door before the left. Kurama couldn't help but noticed that Hiei seemed rather nervous and fidgety, sort of like before he confessed to Yukina.

"What's wrong, Hiei?"

"Um . . . nothing. Well . . . there is something I would like to tell you. I . . ." he quickly stole a glance at Kurama, then lowered his head again, "Um . . . That is . . . Will you marry me?" He blurted out.

Kurama stood there, shocked, and was a whole minute later before he comprehended what Hiei had said. The fire demon was about to give up, taking the silence as rejection, when Kurama spoke, "D . . . Do you mean it?"

"Of course," Hiei looked up and gave a rare smile, "I would never lie to you, fox."

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground with Kurama on top of him, hugging him as tight as he could and tiny sobs escaped his throat. "Hiei . . . I . . . I'm so glad that . . . you asked."

Hiei gave a small smirk as he lifted Kurama off himself. "So are you marrying me or what?"

"Oh! Of course I do!" he beamed and it was the happiest smile Hiei had ever seen on him, and his heart melted at the sight. Kurama leaned down and gave Hiei a sweet kiss, but what was supposed to be innocent turned rather heated after a while, and either two minutes or two hours later, a voice behind them spoke, "You can do that after the ceremony, but now, break it up. People are waiting for you."

Kurama lifted his head and saw Mukuro standing by the door with a tiny smirk. Having forgotten completely about his discomfiture about her, Kurama blushed and followed meekly out of the room, Hiei right behind him. He silently wondered about the "ceremony" Mukuro mentioned, but all thoughts were blown away from his mind as another door opened and nearly hundreds of people (or demons) yelled, "Congratulations!"

Huge round dinner tables were placed in neat rows, and in the first table sat Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko . . . The second table sat Yomi, Jin and all the opponents they'd met in the tournament. Koenma, Botan and almost all the workers from Reikai took over another four tables. As for the rest of the people, they had not even the slightest idea who they were, but they all seemed to know Kurama and Hiei.

Hiei cringed inwardly at the sight of Yomi, then took hold of Kurama's hand in a possessive grip.

"So this is what you and Mukuro were planning . . ." Kurama whispered to Hiei, "But what if I didn't agree? Then isn't it a big trouble to get theses people to go back?"

Hiei smirked his infamous smirk, then said, "I know you well enough to say that you won't disagree."

"Hmph!" Kurama snorted, "Next time I'll do things that will shock the daylights out of you."

A straight long aisle divided the dinner tables into two equal sections, and a bishop stood at the end of it. Wedding music suddenly ran out from nowhere, and they started walking down the aisle, are in arm.

All the people were so quiet that the music was the only sound in the room, echoing back and forth between the walls. Hiei tried to look nonchalant under the pressure, but his eyes betrayed hints of nervousness and excitement. It seemed as if none of his previous battles was half as nerve-wrecking as this. Kurama simply blushed again and lowered his head, wearing a sweet smile on his lips and a spark in his eyes.

The bishop was a little bewildered that both of them were men, but he continued when he saw the glint in Hiei's eyes. Finally, after the "I do"s, Yukina came up carrying a velvet cushion with two rings on it. The rings were made of white gold and the outside was plated with a layer of deep ruby that matched Kurama's hair and Hiei's irises.

After the ring was slipped onto his finger, Kurama could feel it tighten by a notch. "It's not as if I will take it off," he murmured.

"Now I announce you man and . . . um . . . man, whatever, and you may kiss your . . . husband."

Kurama grinned at the bishop's discomfiture, then deliberately gave Hiei a good long kiss which wasn't really suitable on a wedding. The crowd broke into cheers, and Kurama glanced up in time to see the bishop's face go green.

The newlyweds went to settle in the same table as Yusuke and Kuwabara, when Yomi approached them.

"Congratulations, Kurama, though I never thought that this day would come after Kuronue died. I'm glad that you've gotten over him. Although it is a rather pity."

"What is a pity?" Hiei shot back with a threatening tone.

"It is a pity that I never made good use of my chance when I still had it, but I guess it won't have worked anyway, I wish you two a happy married life." With that, he bowed and left.

Kurama's vision lingered on Yomi a while longer, then he whispered, "Thank you."

With a clap of Mukuro's hands, servants rushed in, carrying all sorts of food and lots of wine. Then the guests took turns toasting to the couple, and as good as they were with wine, both were a little tipsy when the feast was finally over. Even Hiei's pale face had a faint dusting of rose.

"Hey Keiko, when should we get married?" Yusuke suddenly piped out as he sprawled on the table, totally drunk. Needless to say, Keiko was angry like always and sent the teenager into unconsciousness with one punch.

"I think we should go now," Kuwabara said, not as drunk as Yusuke so as to keep up appearances in front of Yukina, "it's time to let them have some 'private time', isn't it, Yukina-san?"

With a chorus of agreement, the guests left, leaving only Mukuro, Kurama and Hiei.

"I'll see you back to your room. Have a good time, and as I said before, I've granted Hiei's honeymoon leave. That's the lest I can do to thank you guys for the present Hiei gave me last year. I knew that he got the plant form you, Kurama. Congratulations." And she left, leaving them the door of the room Kurama came from

_Red could represent a lot of meanings and emotions. It could represent love; it could represent hate, maybe it was that these two were really the same thing. It could also represent any emotion that had burnt to its fullest intensity. But in the end, everything would be the same, buried in the soil, just like the fallen red maple leaves._

Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei from behind, then nibbled his earlobe before whispering, "When did you have the idea of marrying me? I thought that you don't' like to be tied down."

"Well, that idea popped into my mind when Mukuro first mentioned about the honeymoon thing. You probably were too embarrassed to notice that, and I suppose that we can't really get married in Ningenkai, so that idea didn't occur to you. And yes, I do like freedom, but I don't' want you to be lonely, or to feel insecure again every time I have to come to Makai. Besides, you are a part of me, so why would I be tied down?" He reached back to put Kurama on the head, and found that the fox was crying. "Kurama, I've never seen you cry so m any times a day. Come on, there's nothing to cry about. I'm here with you, now and forever."

Kurama only cried even harder, but managed to sniff out, "No . . . I'm not crying . . . just . . . too happy."

"I'm glad that you are, fox."

_The glorious sunset reflected on the surface of a river, making the water look like diluted red ink, shimmering under the waning sun. A few red leaves were carried by the wind into the water, and was swallowed into the murky crimson depth. At least this was more special than being buried in the soil._

"You look wonderful today, fox. Looks like the clothes I asked Mukuro to prepare aren't wasted. But too bad they are quite obstructive now . . ." He said in a husky voice and slipped his hand under Kurama's tunic.

Kurama breath caught in his throat, and he decided to ask one last question before his mind totally lost the ability to think. "Hiei . . . how are we going to explain this to my mother?"

_Red gave up its dominance, as darkness took over and drowned everything._


	12. Autumn::: October

Finally, this is the last chapter. On the day I finished this story, the whole plot for One Last Memory (sequel to One Last Wish) came fully to my mind, so I probably will start writing it when I get a new notebook (not computer, just a writing book. I'm rather old fashioned, in a sense). But first, I want to continue working on Reflection of the Moon. I've been neglecting it for quite a while. My head is ready to explode. I have 7 story plots in my mind, and I'm sure each one of them will be more than 10 chapters (although they are not all on Yu Yu Hakushou). I hope that you will continue to support my writings. Thank you all for making it to the last chapter.

Double

_Seasons Autumn _

_October_

_The dry twigs and branches of the tress trembled in the wind, like the hands of an old woman, fragile, wizened, but full of stories. A few lone brown leaves continued to cling onto the branches, looking as if any tiny movement could shatter them, yet they still could not bear to let go. Why were some humans not even better than the leaves?_

_The warmth in the spring wind had long left, leaving a bitter cold aftertaste in the breeze. Although it seemed harsh, it never hurt anyone, other than forcing people to stay in the cozy comfort of their home and relishing the feeling to being at home and together with your loved ones._

After a honeymoon of cruising around Makai and revisiting places they were once so familiar with, Kurama and Hiei returned to Ningenkai and the feeling of home swept them away once they entered Kurama's house (or maybe it should be called their house since they are married now).

A huge sting of explanations followed, starting from the very beginning (when Kurama came to Ningenkai) and leaving nothing out. Shiori was in the state of shock for a few minutes, and then gladly welcomed them back.

_Grasses began to wither, turning brown and parched, as if dying, but deep under the soil, their roots remained lively. Everything seemed dormant on the surface, but as long as their hearts were alive, they would all wake up again._

"Hiei! Come and see this!" Kurama exclaimed while waving for Hiei to come over. The latter came with a puzzled expression as he saw Kurama kneeling in front of something. "What is it?"

"The plant you gave me! It's so tall now, and . . . and there's fruits all over it!" he gushed out, excitement evident in his features. Hiei took a look. Yes, the plant was a bit taller, with ripe red fruits all over it, but other than that, it was pretty much the same as they saw it last time. Except that the big green mushroom shaped shrub no had polka dots. He saw absolutely no reason why Kurama should be so overjoyed about it.

"Don't you see, Hiei?" Kurama said with an exasperated sigh, "I finally remember what species of plant this is. If I'm not wrong, this is called The Beginning of Love (sorry if it sounds corny, I have no more ideas), and is one of the collections of five plants in this species. It doesn't grow on soil, water and sunlight, but on the love the person who grew it has in his heart. And when the love of that person has matured to a certain level, it will bear fruits. But the usage of the fruit is still unclear, as this plant is extremely rare and nobody who has grown it had ever seen it bear fruits. So we are the first to witness this. Aren't you exited?"

"Of course, of course, fox," Hiei replied in a "so what" tone.

"Hiei!" He said in admonishment, "Don't you have any feelings for this plant? We watched it grow from the first moment of its life, and I feel as if I am its parent or something, and now there are fruits! And to think that our love made this happen. It's impossible to not feel anything!"

"Hn. I'm already feeling too much form my own good. I don't want to get killed once I return to Makai."

"I know, I know. You've said that thousands of times," Kurama said with a hint of wistfulness as he remembered that Hiei's one year holiday was almost over, and he would have to go back by the end of this month. Yet he brightened up quickly, "But if you don't feel anything here in Ningenkai, I'm going to personally kill you. Anyway, where did you get this plant? Even I have never seen it before you gave it to me."

Hiei fidgeted a little, a habit he had picked up every time he had to confess something embarrassing to Kurama. "A witch gave it to me. She said that if I give it to someone . . . I have some feelings towards, then that person will return the feelings." He managed to not blush, but still looked extremely uncomfortable.

Kurama pulled him down and gave him a light kiss. "You loved me from so long time ago? Then why didn't you say earlier? You don't need the plant to earn my affections. I had given it to you long before that, but only you didn't notice."

"Hn. Then why didn't you say earlier?" Hiei retorted, settling onto Kurama's lap.

"Well, if someone wasn't so stubborn about concealing his feelings and hadn't avoided me for almost half a year, then maybe I would have confessed long ago."

"I'm stubborn? You were the one who was acting as if the whole world had nothing to do with you, and desperately trying to hide every time you let something off. I wasn't even sure if you liked or hated me." He said with a mug smirk, knowing that he was right and Kurama couldn't retaliate.

"Stupid, stubborn, indecisive jerk," Kurama muttered without heat, then stuck out his tongue.

Hiei blinked and stared at him for a while, then burst out laughing. Soon, they were in a heap on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. Perhaps they were laughing at their own lack of courage, casing the loss of so much time. Or perhaps that they're finally together. Or just because of their happiness at being around each other.

"We were both idiots, weren't we?" Hiei asked once they had stopped their fit of laughter. Before Kurama could reply, a sweet scent akin to honey and mango mixed together wafted into their noses. Unconsciously, they were already lying on the ground beneath the love plant (we'll call that for short).

"Do you suppose the fruit is edible?" Kurama asked.

"Don't ask me. You're the one who's the expert in plants," Hiei grunted. Kurama rolled his eyes, "Would I be asking you if I know?" then he reached up and plucked a fruit, which was about the size of an apple, only much rounder, and was about to take a bit when Hiei snatched it out of his hands and ate a big chunk.

A sweet and fragrant juice filed his mouth, and although it did not taste like mint (it was much better), it also had that refreshing when he swallowed it, as if he was just thrown into ice cold water. The taste was somewhat like nectar, with a hint of honey, sweet, but also with a lingering sour taste that balanced it. Even long after he had swallowed that bite, the fragrance still remained, and slowly a warm current rose to his chest, almost like the effect of wine.

"So how is it? Are you all right?" Kurama asked rather worriedly as Hiei had not responded in almost a minute.

Seeing his anxiety, Hiei purposely put on a blank face and said, "It's awful. Don't touch it."

Kurama stared at him. "No, you are lying." Then he leaned over and gave Hiei a soft kiss. "But thanks fro caring for me."

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

"When you grabbed that fruit away from me, you didn't want me to eat it because no one knows whether its poisonous or not, so you didn't want me to take the risk. But you know that I would never let it rest until I get the matter clear, so you ate it instead. And don't pretend that you didn't mean it."

"Well, I only didn't want you to eat it first," Hiei muttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Why are so many people afraid of you anyway? You are too cute for you own good." And he took a bit form the half-eaten fruit Hiei was still holding in his hands.

"Maybe because I can burn them to ashes in a millisecond? Sometimes I do think that you're right about not fighting, and having ones that you love is not a weakness. What weakness will you have if you never touch the battlefield? But I guess I'm a bit late a realizing that. Being powerful only tears you away form reality, away from what you really want, and then the power will be the one controlling you, and not the other way round."

"I know that you don't want to leave so soon, but your job need to be done too, and only you can do it. I'm proud of you for having a job like this. At least it's much better than what we used to do, isn't it?" Kurama said with a bitter smile as he recalled the memories he wished never existed. " You can't always have everything, and I'm already satisfied to just know that you are still thinking of me. Don't' worry, I will always be here waiting for you."

"But I don't want you to be lonely."

"I'm sure that you will come back sometimes, and maybe I can even go visit you in Makai during school holidays. It's not that far. Besides, when is a year or two ever a problem to you?"

"But . . . I . . . I just don't want to leave you." Hiei said, tracing the side of Kurama's face.

Kurama gave a small laugh. "Look who's the dependent one now. I thought that it should be the other way round, you comforting me. How are you ever going to survive in Makai?"

"Oh, shut up, fox." Then he pulled Kurama into a hug. Kurama never stopped his laughter, but soon, Hiei felt that the fabric on his shoulder was wet.

"You're crying, Kurama," he stated gently. Kurama lifted his head, wiping away a few of the tears, but said through his laughter, "Why am I crying? There's nothing to cry for. I'm not sad. I know that you'll come back someday . . ." he continued babbling, but the tears only flowed more rapidly.

"Kurama, stop lying to yourself. It's all right to be sad. If you were not, then we would not be together now. You would not be sad if we never met, but is that what you want? It's fine to cry. Don't pretend to be happy because of me. It only hurts more this way." Kurama collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Please . . . please . . . don't leave . . . we've only spent so little time together . . . please . . ." He pleaded.

"We meet, because we will depart someday, and we depart, because we will meet again. Just like the leaves on the trees, they grow to fall, and they fall because they want to grow again."

They stayed like that, in each other's arms, long after Kurama had ceased to cry. Then he eventually broke the silence.

"Come on, I'll go help you pack up."

"No, there's no need. I want to leave my things here. With you."

_A huge wind blew by, sweeping off all the leaves remaining on the trees, and bring a chill that went right through the skin and to the bones. It was like an official announcement that autumn was over, and the winter had come._

Hiei stood by the windowsill, watching as daylight slowly left the world. It was a sign that he should get going. He opened the windows slowly, excruciatingly slow, as if moving an inch was the hardest thing he ever done.

"How long will it be before you come back?" Kurama asked softly, calmly, as he stared at Hiei's back. He did not cry. He did not want to cry in front of Hiei again. He had done that already, hadn't he?

"I don't know. Anything from a few weeks to a few years. But I'll be back someday." He looked at the reflection of Kurama on the windowpane. He couldn't bear to look at the real person. Then, with a deep breath, he leaped out of the window and into the darkness.

_A full year had passed. Some things changed, while some stayed the same. Nature would repeat itself in a brand new cycle that had gone on for millions of years. Would humans repeat what they had done all over again? Probably not, but no matter how different, everything moves in its own circle, and the end will always be where we started._

Kurama waked numbly to where Hiei had stood just minutes ago, and leaned out of the windows, wishing that the wind would sweep his heart away. It was the exact same wish he had one year ago.

He lifted his head, staring at the pitch darkness above him. Suddenly, a speck of white drifted down from the sky. It was the first snowflake. Kurama watched as a droplet of tear leaked out from his eyes and fell in time with the snowflake to the ground.

_The cycle had begun once again._

**_…………………………….End…………………………_**


End file.
